Unbroken Feelings
by RusherSwag4
Summary: Its been 9 months since BTR's final concert and all of the couples couldn't be happier with their children. But, as always life throws obstacles their way, testing friendships and marriages. What happens when Dak comes back into their life? Cargan Kames still MPreg. Sequel to Hidden Feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, the sequel is finally here!**** I had so much fun writing this and i hope you enjoy! I won't delay.a anymore...enjoy the sequel to Hidden Feelings! I love you all. Oh I do sugestt reading the first story first**

* * *

Chapter 1

The alarm clock in our room went off and my eyes fluttered open slowly. Today was pretty special. It was the first day of December, making it official Christmas time in my book. I looked up to stare at the still slumbering face of my amazing husband, Logan.

"Logan," I called. "Time to get up."

He didn't even stir. I lifted my head from his chest and planted a soft kiss on his still lips. His eyes fluttered opened slowly and he smiled at me. I loved waking him up this way, so I smiled back.

"Good morning love," he smiled.

"Morning Logiebear," I smiled back.

"Do you have to work today?" he asked.

"Yup, on the clock for a few hours," I answered.

Since our last Big Time Rush concert back in March, I've been through the training force at the local station and became a police officer. It took me a while to come to that consensus though. My dad was a cop and I always looked up to him, so I followed in his footsteps and I love it.

Logan on the other hand started medical school almost immediately after the concert, or should I say continued. None of us knew that Logan had been taking online classes for years, so after BTR ended, he went on to an actual school to continue his degree and he actually only has about a year left, so he's started a student study at the hospital, actually helping patients. Between the two of us, we had a nice income to support our kids.

"You better be safe," he said.

"You better be careful at the hospital today…wouldn't want you to bring diseases home to my babies," I chuckled, even though I was serious.

"You know I won't," he laughed and kissed me. "Let's take a shower together."

I nodded and we both got out of bed. We both walked in and I started the shower while Logan got undressed. When I turned around, he was completely naked and I whistled. For a man that had a baby, he sure didn't look like it. I've been going to the gym to get rid of my baby fat, and it's been working rather well.

I got undressed as well and we both got in the shower. We actually did wash, but then we started helping each other and things got a bit naughty. Sex in the shower is amazing… nuff said. After two years, our sex drive is still incredible. It still saddens me that I don't remember our first time on account of my drunkness, but I'm sure it was amazing.

After our hot (double meaning there) shower. We both got dressed in just shorts and t-shirts.

"I'll go start some breakfast while you get the kids up," Logan suggested. "Kendall and James will be here soon."

"Look at you, always taking care of us," I laughed.

He kissed me before going downstairs. I walked down to Ethan's nursery first, to see him sitting awake in his crib… just staring.

"Hi papa!" Ethan chirped.

"Hi baby," I smiled as I picked him up out of his crib.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I kissed his forehead, causing him to giggle. I laughed at the bubbly 19 month old. I set him down on the ground, and he started to toddle beside me. He was so cute.

"Papi, me wan see Syd!" he pulled my leg.

"In a minute, we have to get your sister up first," I said.

He nodded and stayed right next to me the whole time as we walked to Emma's nursery. I opened the door and let him walk in first. He walked over to her crib and held onto the bars.

"Sissy, wake up!" he yelled.

"Ethan, shhh!" I smiled…it was hard to yell at him.

I gently reached into the crib and picked her up. Her eyes opened, but she didn't cry, making me happy. She never cries, neither did Ethan.

"Papi," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey princess," I smiled.

She smiled back slowly and I stood her up on the ground. Just like Ethan, she toddled over to me and stayed near my leg. Now I had one on each side. One was almost 2 and the other was 15 months old.

Both held onto one leg as we walked out of the room together. I had the cutest kids, I swear. We reached the stairs and the baby gate was up. I moved it out of the way, before scooping up both of them, one in each arm, causing them to giggle.

I walked down the stairs to find Sydney on the couch. Usually she was in our bed when we woke up, but not this morning. When she saw us, she bounded over to us.

"Syd!" both kids said excitedly.

I sat both of them down before petting Sydney myself and giving her a head on the kiss. The kids were always fascinated with Sydney, so they were petting her excitedly as she licked their faces. She loved them and they loved her.

I smelled bacon, so I had the kids follow me into the kitchen and of course, Sydney followed.

"Daddy!" Both kids practically ran past me and hugged Logan's legs, causing him to laugh.

"Good morning babies," he leaned down, hugging both of them and giving them a forehead kiss.

He turned back to the food, and I put them both in their high chairs.

"Papi, can I help daddy?" Ethan asked.

"No, you're a little young for this Ethan," Logan said. "How about you help me make the juice though?"

Ethan smiled widely and nodded his head vigorously. Logan smiled before collecting him from his chair and sitting him on the countertop furthest away from the stove burners. While Logan was teaching Ethan what to do, I heard the doorbell, so I went to answer it, Sydney right behind me.

I opened the door to find Kendall, James, and Jade at the door.

"Uncle Carlos!" Jade hugged my leg.

All of the kids like to hug legs if you haven't noticed.

"Hey sweetie," I kneeled down and kissed her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled at me.

"Why don't you go find uncle Logie in the kitchen?" Kendall said.

She nodded and ran off calling, "Uncle Logie! Where are you!"

"Hey guys," I smiled at my best friends.

"Hey Carlitos," James and Kendall said simultaneously.

Okay, so Jade and Emma are a special case. They're actually twins, but they don't know that because their fraternal and we plan to keep it that way for now. They both share a birthday with Logan. Jade, Emma, Ethan, and Erika are all best friends. Speaking of which, Jett, Erika, and Trevor should be here soon too.

Now the reason Kendall and James have custody of Jade is because originally we thought it was one baby and Ethan was just born. Also, they were having conception problems, so we signed over custody. However, we had a surprise delivery to find out it was twins, so we each took one. Emma looking the most like Logan, and Jade having red hair that didn't really fit anyone, but she looked like her other father, Dak.

So they had custody, then at our last BTR concert, which I love to watch because of all the memories, Kendall announced that he was pregnant to the world. I remember the moment like it was yesterday.

After that month, James became a model like he said he would. He was actually an amazing model! Kendall decided he was going to be a stay at home dad for now.

Now Kendall is considered full term and his due date is tomorrow, so we'll see how it goes. They're having a boy and they've already picked out the name. I discovered that Kendall is a very mad pregnant person. His mood swings are the worst…and I mean the worst. My ears are still bleeding from him chewing me out over a dropped quarter.

Anyway, I think we'll all be happy when Kendall goes into labor, and then we'll hope he never gets pregnant again because he is a legit bitch when he's pregnant…and not guy bitch…like worse than a girl bitch.

"How are you feeling Kendall?" I asked.

"Ready," he started bouncing. "I want him out of me."

"I know the feeling," I chuckled.

"It's not funny! He's needs to get the fuck out!" Kendall snapped.

Like I said, Bitch. You have to be careful how you talk to Kendall because the wrong word will set him off.

"Kendall, chill," James said. "Let's go eat some breakfast."

They walked past me, and I chuckled at them. Kendall didn't bother me at all, but James always felt the need to tell Kendall not to be rude as if Kendall wasn't my best friend. Best friends are rude to each other at times…it's like a requirement almost.

I looked back up to see Jett and Trevor, with Erike walking ahead of them.

"Daddy, papa, come on!" she urged.

She turned around and looked at me, then she smiled brightly.

"Hi, Uncle Carlos!" She waved.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," I smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Noooothing," she giggled.

"Yeah yeah," I smiled. "Go see Uncle Logie. He has something for you."

"Okay!" she ran into the kitchen when I put her down.

"Hey Car!" Jett pulled me into a hug followed by Trevor.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

Jett and Trevor. Another interesting situation. Trevor was our neighbor until we needed a lawyer and Trevor provided his cousin. They quickly fell in love, and Trevor was like a father to Erika. The only thing that was in their way was Dak and Trevor's belief that Jett still loved him. That was the only bad thing between them.

They got married around Erika's first birthday and they're really happy. I suspect Jett will get pregnant soon because they want a kid together, but I guess only they can call when that happens.

"What did Logan make?" Jett walked in, followed by Trevor.

"Really not sure. Ethan helped him make some juice," I laughed, thinking of Ethan's excitement.

"Let's go find out," Trevor led the way.

I walked behind the two into the kitchen, where everyone was chatting around the table and Emma was talking about her dream. Ethan saw me and smiled.

"Papi, I made juce!" he announced.

"That's great sweetheart, I'm sure it's yummy," I smiled, taking a seat next to his high chair.

"Alright, so we have bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, hashbrowns, apple slices, pancakes, and juice, which is courtesy of Ethan," Logan set everything on the table.

"This looks delicious Logan," James said.

"Yeah, I love your cooking too," Jett smiled.

We all began to dig in and make our plates. This was like legit buffet style. Logan made plates for the kids before making his own and soon we were all sitting around the table, eating and chatting.

"So, today we're doing a Cuda shoot," James said, excitedly.

After all of these years, James still loves his Cuda.

"That's great, just please don't come home smelling like you bathed in it. It gives me a headache, and Alex doesn't like it either," Kendall said.

"Alex isn't even born yet," James said. "How would you know he didn't like it."

"You don't feel the kicking!" Kendall almost yelled.

"Anyway, Logan do you have to go in today?" Jett asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered. "Why?"

"Because, we need extras on set for the big mall scene, and he recommended some people, and I said that I knew you guys and wanted one of you to come, but you all have to work."

"I don't," Kendall grumbled.

"No offense Kendall, but you tend to snap off at people now that you're prego," Jett said.

"WELL, IF I DIDN'-I mean," he cleared his throat. "I can control my temper, I promise."

"Fine, but if you embarrass me…" Jett started.

"I won't."

Jett nodded and continued to eat.

"I'll call Lucy to watch the kids," Kendall smiled.

"Yay, Auntie Lucy!" Emma clapped her hands.

How many times do I have to say that my kids are the cutest things ever? After breakfast, James and I cleaned up while Logan got ready for work. Jett, Kendall, and Trevor kissed the kids goodbye before leaving right before Lucy walked in.

The kids were excited to see her and she kept them occupied while I got ready for work. As I walked into our room to get ready, Logan was coming out.

"Have to go now. I love you," he kissed me.

"Love you too, be a great doctor," I smiled, watching him leave.

I walked into the room, where Sydney was laying on the bed.

"Lucky…you get to sleep in all day," I muttered.

It was a good thing I loved my job though. I put on my police uniform before standing in front of the mirror and taking an Instagram picture just because. When I was ready, I closed the left the room and went back downstairs to say goodbye to the kids and Lucy.

"Papi, when will you be back?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be back before it gets dark outside," I promised.

"Ok," he smiled.

I kissed him on the forehead, then kissed the others on the forehead before heading for the door.

"Thanks again Lucy," I said.

"No problem Carlitos," she smiled. "Be safe!"

"I will," I said.

And with that, I was gone, ready for another day at work.

* * *

**and there it is! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! let me know what you think and follow me on twitter at rusherswag4 i follow back.**

**Question: What would you like to see in this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey my peeps, I have the next chapter here and I just couldn't stray away from surprises for anything. So this second chapter is full of surprises :D I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the first chapter! They made me feel all good inside! **

**In this chapter...Surprises...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot of the station and got out of the car. I walked into the building where I was met with my buddies, Mike and Carly. Mike was my partner, and Carly processed all of the crime reports and technical stuff.

"Hey peeps," I smiled as I walked in.

"Hey Car," Carly smiled.

"Hey broski," Mike said. "How's Kendall doing?"

"Bitchy," I chuckled. "But, you gotta love him."

"At least he has an excuse," Carly pointed out.

I nodded before sitting down. I would go out in a few minutes to scout out some law breakers.

"Any crimes, kidnappings, crashes?" I asked.

"Not that anyone else isn't on," Carly said.

"I'll just go scouting, but first I need some coffee," I got up and walked over to the maker.

"Kids still keep you up at night?" Mike asked.

"No, not at all, I just like coffee," I smiled.

They chuckled as I made my coffee. After it was made, I left the building and got into my cruiser. From there, I just drove around the area, and staked out, looking for anyone that was speeding, being reckless, drunk, etc.

It was a pretty slow day, no one did anything, which was good. I was just bored not doing anything. It was around 3 PM, that I got a call from Jett.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_Carlos, is it possible for you to get off?" Jett asked._

_"_Why?" I asked.

"_I'm driving Kendall to the hospital, he's in labor!"_

"Okay, I'm on my way," I started my car. "Where's James?"

"_Kendall called him. I called Logan, they're meeting us there."_

_"_Okay, I'll call Lucy and let her know what's going on," I said.

"_Okay, see you," Jett hung up._

I hung up the phone and called back to the station to let them know the deal. They understand how close I am with my friends. I then called Lucy to let her know that we would be home later than we expected.

After I had made both calls, I threw my phone into the passenger seat before speeding up down the road. I'm about to become an uncle, this is so exciting! Also, Kendall and James finally get what they've wanted for quite some time now.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital before running inside. I ran up to the front desk.

"Here to see Kendall Knight," I told her.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"7th floor," she said simply.

I thanked her before moving over to the elevator. I rode up to the ever familiar 7th floor. I opened the door and I ended up being right behind Jett and Kendall.

"Guys," I called, running over to them.

"Carlos!" Jett said.

Kendall turned and he was sweaty.

"Yeah yeah, where's James?" he panted.

"Nice to see you too," I smiled.

"Sorry Carlos, I just can't do it without him."

"He'll be here," I hugged him. "Now where is Logan? He works in this hospital."

"Right here," he ran up.

He gave me a quick kiss before turning to Kendall.

"How long ago did this start?" Logan asked.

"About 4 hours ago," Kendall answered. "I ignored it, but then it got worse. I probably ruined the movie scene now and I tried not to, but it hurt."

Kendall was tearing up.

"Kendall, it's not your fault," Jett said. "You couldn't help it."

"Yeah, your baby is more important," Logan said. "Where is the doctor?"

"Getting my room ready," he gripped his stomach and his breathing quickened.

"You seem to be taking it well," James chuckled as he walked up.

"James!" Kendall pulled him into a deep hug.

"I'm here babe," James kissed him.

"You seem calm," Jett commented.

"Oh, I'm ready to pass out, but if Kendall can be calm, so can I," James smiled.

Kendall had another contraction and Jett looked at him before rubbing his own stomach, his face contorted in pain.

"Jett, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a small cramp," he said.

I nodded and the nurse led Kendall to a room just as Dr. Martin strolled in. I smiled at the ever familiar doctor; it was like he was a part of the family.

"Hello everyone," he smiled.

"I need help!" Kendall said, all but calm.

"Just stay calm," Dr. Martin led him down the hallway.

Doc Martin, Kendall, and James disappeared into the room, leaving Logan, Jett, and I to sit outside in the hallway. Jett was still rubbing his stomach as we sat there.

"Jett…" Logan called.

"Hmm?" he looked at him.

"What's with the rubbing?"

"Discomfort," he continued rubbing.

Logan looked at him weird, but didn't say anything. After about 10 minutes, Jett hopped up.

"Holy crap, where is the bathroom?" Jett asked. "I have to go NOW!"

Logan pointed and Jett practically ran down the hallway.

"I wonder what's up with him," Logan said.

"I know, he was acting fine when we got here, then all of a sudden he was all weird," I said.

"Maybe he should get checked out while he's here if he isn't feeling alright…it's not like he can have a period to have cramps with," Logan said.

I shrugged. We waited for him to come back, and when he did, he looked confused.

"That was weird, I couldn't hold it in anything," Jett said.

"TMI," I sighed.

"Sorry, but it is," he scratched his head. "It's like my body was emptying everything out like a prep cycle."

"Maybe you should get checked out," Logan suggested.

"Nah, I could use a nap though," Jett said. "I think I'm going to take one."

He sat down and before long he was sleeping.

"Can't hold anything in," Carlos said. "Diarrhea?"

"Probably," Logan nodded.

We sat there talking for another hour. We could hear screams from inside of Kendall's room…how beautiful…Kendall should hopefully be finishing soon because I want to meet my nephew and I'm sure Kendall is tired of pushing by now.

A few minutes later, Jett gasped, his eyes shooting open and he gripped his stomach. He was trying his best not to cry out.

"Jett?!" I asked.

"Call a doctor," he yelled out.

"Most of the doctors are working with Kendall," I pointed out.

"People keep forgetting that I'm almost a doctor," Logan sighed. "Jett, I need you to calm down for a second."

Jett was breathing heavy and a thin layer of sweat was on his head.

"Now tell me where it hurts," Logan said softly.

"My stomach," Jett said. "It's something is ripping….away," Jett faltered.

Logan looked and I saw it at the same time. Blood was starting to form through his pants…down there. It was really gross.

"Jett…" Logan didn't take his eyes off of the growing spot. "Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?"

"Um, am I pregnant?" Jett asked. "I wouldn't know."

"I'm asking because I think you are…or were," Logan gulped. "I think you might be miscarrying."

Jett just looked at him.

"Wait, nonononono," Jett was shocked.

He couldn't seem to find his voice, but soon enough, he was in tears.

"Are you sure?" Jett asked.

"Either that or…" Logan faltered.

"Wha-" Jett was cut off and he yelled out in pain.

Logan put his hand on Jett's stomach. Logan's eyes widened, then he looked up at Jett, then back to his stomach, he looked really confused.

"Carlos, get a doctor please," he said without looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared.

"Carlos! I need you to get the doctor now," Logan said again.

I nodded and ran down the hallway to go find a doctor. Logan had never used that tone with me before, but he was in doctor mode, I ignored it. I went to the receptionist desk at the end of the hall, but she wasn't there. Really? What the hell…she should be fired.

I ran back down the hallway to Logan and Jett, and they looked at me expectantly.

"The receptionist wasn't there and I didn't see anyone," I said.

"Be right back," Logan got up and opened the door to Kendall room before stepping in.

"Logan," I called, but he was already gone.

"Carlos, what's wrong with me?" Jett was frantic.

"I don't know," I sat next to him and hugged him close to me. "It'll be alright. I promise."

Logan came back a moment later with a doctor in tow…did he really steal a doctor from Kendall's delivery. Oh well, they had plenty.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it hurts," Jett said.

She saw the spot and she moved forward to touch his stomach like Logan did as Jett had more pain. She had the same look that Logan did…confused.

"I think you might be right, Logan," she looked at him.

"Oh my gosh," Logan hung his head.

"What?" Jett asked. "Am I miscarrying? Am I even pregnant?"

"Actually, it's the opposite," she said. "You're in labor and about to deliver any minute."

….If I had some water I would do a spit take.

"What?!" Jett and I both yelled.

"That's impossible," Jett panted.

"We need to get you to a room," she helped him up, ignoring him. "Logan get half of that team in there down here to this room."

He nodded and walked away back into the room. The slight second that the door was open was full of cries from Kendall. Here I was sitting by myself…Jett was in labor, but he didn't even look pregnant…at all.

Unless it was preterm labor, but I don't even want to think about that. Logan came back and a few doctors and nurses went down the hallway to work with Jett.

"How's Kendall?" I asked.

"Almost done," Logan said. "I don't know about Jett though."

"He doesn't look pregnant!" I basically yelled.

"I know Carlos, all we can do is pray for Jett and the baby," Logan said. "Oh and we need to call Trevor."

Logan pulled out his phone and let Trevor know of the situation. Trevor freaked out…needless to say, he's on his way. After he got off the phone we just sat there.

"I'm scared Logie," I said.

"I know," he pulled me into his chest. "I am too."

We just sat there like that until a doctor from either door came out.

"Kendall wants you to meet someone," Dr. Martin smiled as he came out of the door.

* * *

**So, I feel bad for doing this to Jett,but I couldn't stray away...I hope you all are still interested!**

**Follow me on twitter at RusherSwag4! I do follow back and I love talking to you all!**

**Question: Will Jett and the baby make it through? Send me baby names just in case...boy and girl names! Also, who missed the kids this chapter? Did you guys think the Jett thing was too much too soon? It's okay if you do.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I appreciate all of them, and I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey my peeps! Here I am with another update!**

**In this chapter...Babies...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

We were about to go into the room, but Trevor ran down the hallway, meeting us. He got here fast.

"Where's Jett?" he asked, frantic. "What's going on?"

"Okay, buddy sit down and we'll explain," Logan said.

"Is he dead?" His eyes went wide. "I can't lose him."

"No!" Logan said. "I need you to focus."

"BUT I CAN'T!"

Logan slapped him.

"Trevor, sit!" he ordered.

Trevor grabbed his cheek and sat down, glaring at Logan.

"Now I know this is hard to believe, but Jett is down the hall in labor," Logan explained slowly.

"Labor for what?" Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"He's having a baby," I finished for Logie.

He just need to hear it straight up.

"But…that's impossible. His stomach is flat! Where is he?"

"3 doors down," Logan pointed.

Trevor got up and ran down the hall, running inside. When he opened the door, Jett was screaming…Oh my gosh. What was going on again? Oh yeah, Kendall. Dr. Martin was still standing there, waiting for us.

We walked past him into the room. The first thing I saw was Kendall on the bed, holding a baby in the blue blanket…he was smiling and James had his arm around him and was admiring the baby.

When we came in they looked up.

"Hey guys," James beamed.

"Hey," we walked in.

"Meet Adam Jacob Diamond," Kendall smiled brightly.

You could tell the two were extremely happy.

"That's a great name," I grabbed his finger.

He had blonde hair, like Kendall and his eyes were a deep hazel likes James. They both have some pretty dominant genes…he was just a morphing of Kendall and James.

"Here Carlos, you can hold him," Kendall placed him in my arms.

I smiled as I stared down at him.

"Hey Adam," I cooed. "It's your Uncle Carlos."

He yawned quietly and I only smiled harder. I held him for a few more minutes before giving him over to Logan.

"So, where is Jett?" James asked, when he realized he wasn't here.

"Oh, down the hall," Logan answered simply.

"What's he doing?" Kendall asked.

"Giving birth…"

Kendall's smile faded and James choked on his drink.

"Since when is Jett pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"We don't know, but he's in labor, and we don't know how far along he is," I said.

"All we can do is pray," Logan said.

"Let's do that," Kendall said.

We all nodded and bowed our heads.

"Dear God, I ask that you protect Jett and the baby. You know the circumstances surrounding this birth, just please let them be okay," James prayed. "Amen."

We all said amen and went back to admiring the baby. We sat there for an hour, admiring the tired baby. He was so cute.

The door opened and Lucy came in, followed by Erika, Ethan, Emma, and Jade.

"Daddy! Papa!" Ethan, Emma and Jade yelled before running to their matching parents.

I grabbed Ethan and Emma and pulled them into a hug.

"Papa, you said you com home quick!," Ethan pouted.

"I know, but Uncle Kendall needed me," I explained.

"What did you two do today?" Logan asked.

"Legos!" Emma shouted.

I laughed at her.

"That's great sweetie," I kissed her cheek.

"Jade, do you want to meet your little brother?" James picked her up.

She nodded and placed her on the bed next to Kendall. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is your little brother, Adam," Kendall smiled.

She looked at him, with not really any emotion…I think all siblings do that.

"Where did he come from?" Jade asked.

"Uh…Daddy," James said simply. "He's coming home with us soon."

She only nodded before laying against Kendall. She loved him so much…she was always clinging to him. After a few minutes, I announced I was going to check out Jett.

I walked down the hallway and knocked before opening the door. The doctors were actually just placing something in Jett's arms. He was crying…oh gosh this can't be good.

I walked forward.

"Carlos," Jett called to me.

I moved closer.

"Meet Alex," he was still crying.

My eyes widened. I looked at him. Strawberry blonde hair just like Trevor. Gray-green eyes just like Jett. How was this possible? I realized that Jett was crying because he was relieved. He looked like a full grown baby.

The doctor stepped in. Trevor got up to greet him. He was pretty quiet.

"Is our baby alright?" Trevor asked.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy," the doctor smiled. "It's miraculous. No prenatal care and he's perfectly fine and full term."

"But how?" Jett asked. "I had no clue I was pregnant. No movement, no weight gain, and I drank alcohol during my pregnancy."

"He's lucky," the doctor said simply. "Believe it or not, this happens all the time. I also know you're a hard worker. Don't dwell on it though, he's perfectly fine now."

"Thank you doctor," Jett was close to tears again. "This could've ended so much worse."

"It's alright baby," Trevor rubbed his back. "He's here now."

"Can I have a name for the birth certificate?" the doctor asked.

"Alexander Drake Forrester," Jett said.

"I want him to have your last name," Trevor said.

"Well, I'm a Forrester too," he chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so Mr. Stetson-Forrester."

The doctor left with the name.

"Thanks Carlos for the help," Jett said.

"No problem, you know I'll always be there for you," I smiled.

"That's why you're a great friend to me," he smiled.

I smiled back and held Alex. Two boys born in one day. This was a pretty full one. James, Logan, and the kids came in not too long after to come visit Jett. They were surprised by the events that took place here today, which is normal. Erika quickly warmed up to her new little brother. "Wait," Jett started. "We don't have a nursery."

"We'll get it done by the time you come home," Trevor assured him.

"I love you," Jett smiled.

"I love you more," Trevor kissed him.

* * *

Everyone is happy!

**Follow me on twitter at RusherSwag4! I do follow back and I love talking to you all!**

**Question: Thoughts on the names? Is Alex really okay?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I appreciate all of them, and I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey peeps! It's time for another update! I think it's time for the jump off of this story! I'm pretty excited!**

**In this chapter...Carlos' thoughts, the babies, and Christmas decorating!**

Chapter 4

As I looked out of the window and saw Trevor pull into their driveway with Alex, I couldn't help but smile. I just happened to pass the window and saw them pull in, I wasn't stalking or anything.

Anyway, I smiled because that's how it should be. Last time, it was just Jett and Erika, but now I see the complete family in them, and it's amazing.

We managed to actually get the nursery together for Alex. He's only three days old, and that was almost as crazy as getting the nursery ready for Emma when she came home. I was knocked out of my thoughts, when I felt someone wrap their arms around me…Logan.

"What're you doing," he smiled.

"Jett and Alex just got home," I pointed.

"Oh, we should go over there," he looked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "That would be nice…it's like a family day since we have the day off."

"Yeah, it will be when Kendall comes home with Adam," Logan said.

"And there they go now," I pointed down the road, where James' car was just turning onto.

"Daddy! Papi!" I heard Ethan's voice behind us.

We turned to look at the pouting toddler.

"Yeah?" we both asked.

"I wan a go see Uncle Kendoll an Uncle Jett," he continued to pout.

"They just got home, so we can go now!" Logan smiled, scooping him up and planting kisses his on face.

"Daddy!" Ethan giggled.

I smiled at the two before snapping a quick picture with my phone…I do that a lot. I went upstairs to go get Emma, who should be awake from her nap right about now. I opened the door to her room and yup, she was awake.

"Emma, we're going to see Uncle Kendall and Jett," I smiled.

"Yay!" she giggled.

I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder. I walked her downstairs, then I sat her down. I put her coat on her and saw that Ethan already had his coat on. With that, we were ready to go. I grabbed my coat and put it on before following the kids out of the door.

They ran across the lawn to get to Kendall and James' house.

"Don't run!" I called after them, but they didn't hear me.

I saw them knock on the door excitedly since they couldn't reach the doorbell.

"They're the cutest kids," Logan commented.

"I know, it's like just yesterday they were babies like Alex and Adam," I said. "I kind of miss those days."

"Eh, more or less," Logan smiled.

I watched as James opened the door and smiled brightly at them. He looked out and saw us, waving and we waved back. He let the kids in and we quickly caught up.

"Hey," James smiled once we got inside.

"Hey there," we replied, going for the couch.

"Kendall went to go put Adam down, you can go see him if you want," James said.

"I wan see em," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Emma agreed.

"Okay," James nodded. "But you have to be quiet," he whispered for demonstration. "Can you do that?"

The three nodded in confirmation and then James led the way up to her nursery. Logan and I decided to follow and see what was up. We got inside, and Kendall was leaning over the crib, talking softly to Jade, who was watching curiously from beside him.

"Adam has to sleep a lot," Kendall told her. "One day, he'll be able to talk, walk, and eat on his own."

Jade just continued to watch her brother. When Kendall saw the rest of us, he smiled.

"Want to see him?" James asked Ethan and Emma.

They nodded and Kendall motioned for them to come over to him. They walked over swiftly and took a side of Kendall that wasn't occupied. He continued to talk to them about the baby and they seemed occupied.

I looked over the crib down at the sleeping boy and I smiled. He looked so peaceful, babies are peaceful. It made me think about Ethan as a baby, and I smiled even more. I felt a feeling in my chest…what was it, nostalgia? I just yearned to have a peaceful baby lying in a crib.

I can't think that way though. I have a career, and Logan has his career and we have two children already that are great and amazing and I love them so much. Two kids is enough, I just need to tell myself that.

We looked for a few more minutes, then James told us we could visit Jett and that he had the kids. He also said he would bring them over in a bit, so we left and visited Jett and Trevor. Alex on the other hand was wide awake, and I don't think Erika liked that fact.

It was because we were paying more attention to Alex than her. It was a typical…never failed. Older siblings get jealous. It wasn't long before James brought the other three kids over and we all sat around Alex.

Alex went down, then Trevor insisted that we stay and watch TV, but James went to make sure Kendall was doing okay. They came back with Adam when he woke up though and we all sat and watched TV together.

Around the time it got dark, we all headed home and we let the kids help us cook as we played some Christmas music. We ate and had a good time then we started our decorating. We put the tree up and the lights and I got a lot of cute pictures of Emma and Ethan putting ornaments on the tree or being silly with them.

Logan and I put the yard stuff up outside and hung lights. We went back inside, and the kids helped me put on the finishing touches as Logan made hot chocolate. When that was done, we were done and we got to admire our work, then we put in a Christmas movie and enjoyed our hot chocolate like a family.

Ethan and Emma were out almost immediately though because I realized that they didn't have much of a nap today. Logan took them both upstairs and put them to bed, then came back and we cuddled.

"Kids are all asleep," he gave me a kiss.

"Good," I said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, noticing my expression.

I've been thinking about it all day, and I want it. I want another baby, now I just have to tell Logan.

"Nothing," I said.

"Carlos…tell me the truth," he said.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Logan, I want another baby."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! lol I'm so weird...Let's see how Logan reacts!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys**

**Question: What will Logan say? Should they have another baby?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**OMFG! HIIIIII It's been soooo long! I'm sorry, but I had written this chapter already, then I lost everything and I just lost the will after that, but I was on break this week so I had the time to rewrite it, and I'm happy with the rewrite! By the way, I've missed you guys soooo much...Did you miss me? Probably not...**

**In this chapter...Minnesota!**

Chapter 5: Carlos POV

He just stared at me, wearing a blank face. We stared at each other for the longest time. Finally he spoke.

"Oh…" was all he said.

Oh? What the hell do you mean oh?

"Soooo, thoughts?" I looked at him.

"I'm yawn tired, goodnight babe," he kissed me before getting up promptly and going upstairs.

END FLASHBACK

"And that was the end of that," I said to Mike and Carly.

"He just dismissed you like that?" Carly asked.

"Yup," I nodded. "I've been bringing it up, and every time he finds some excuse out of the conversation."

"What you need is to set the scene," Mike said. "Put on some sexy music, have Mrs. Knight take the kids for the night and just have fun."

I laughed. Mike wasn't gay, so it was weird for him to tell me to do that, and funny, but then again it wasn't weird to be gay so go figure.

"What you need are rose petals…oh, and whipped cream!" Carly said just a little too loud.

"I've already been down that road," I laughed. "After Emma was born, those were the best nights of my life despite the crying baby."

"I bet it was, doing nothing too much for almost a year," Carly chuckled. "I would too."

This is why I love these two. We can talk about anything without awkwardness, we were open with each other.

"Seriously though, just talk to Logan," Carly said. "Don't give him an escape and just work it out. If he doesn't want a baby then he doesn't want a baby."

"If you want to play dirty, get Ethan to ask him for another sibling," Mike laughed.

"That's…awkward," I laughed with him.

"Listen, I've got to get home because Logan and I promised that we would both get off early to wrap the kids presents and we have our flight later so we have to finish packing," I said.

"That's fine, we'll see you after the break man," Mike patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, go get that baby," Carly smiled.

"Alright," I laughed. "I'll see you guys in a few days, but call me if something comes up."

"Will do," Carly said.

"Alright bye," I said.

With that, I grabbed my coat and left. It was two days before Christmas and I was happy to be going to Minnesota with the kids…all of the kids. It wouldn't be Christmas unless it was in the snowy Minnesota air, so even though it would be harder, we were all going to fly out with the kids.

Who knows, maybe this trip will spark some kind of desire for a baby with Logan. I know we already have two kids that are barely two years old, buuuuuut the desire won't go away, and besides I always wanted my kids to be around the same age.

I pulled into the driveway of the house, where Logan's car was already there. I locked my doors and then went into the house.

"Logan!" I called.

"In the kitchen!" he called back.

I walked into the kitchen, smiling at him as I did.

"Hey," he kissed me quickly.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Lucy took the kids for Ice Cream so we could do this in peace," Logan said.

"Good!"

"I know," he laughed.

With that, we grabbed a quick snack and then we went down to the basement where we hide all of the presents because the kids don't have a reason to come down here. We pulled out the wrapping paper and the tape and got to work.

Compared to two years ago, we had a lot more presents to wrap. There were presents for Ethan, Emma, Jade, Erika, Alex, and Adam not to mention the presents for Kendall, James, Trevor, Jett, and all of our parents. Christmas is hard…

After about an hour, we had finished that up and then we packed the presents into a carry on so we could open them on Christmas. After that was done, Logan and I went to finish packing for ourselves and the kids.

"I'm so glad we got around to this," Logan said. "I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to get everything done in time."

"Yeah, we're so busy with work all of the time…maybe we should cut back some you know? I don't want our families to become one of those families that falls apart because the parents work too much and never see each other," I said.

"Agreed, let's vow to never be one of those families," Logan said.

I nodded before sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Especially if we bring more babies into the house," I said.

Logan raised an eyebrow before leaving the room to get another suitcase. I sighed, why won't he just respond? I heard the door open downstairs and the chatter of the kids. I went downstairs to greet them.

"Papi!" they yelled, running to hug me.

"Hey kids," I smiled, kissing them each on the forehead. "How was your day?"

"Ice cream!" Emma chirped.

I smiled.

"That's great sweetie," I smiled. "Thanks Lucy."

"No problem Car," she hugged me. "I'll see you guys when you get back. Later Logan!"

"Bye Lucy," Logan smiled.

I didn't even hear him come up.

"Hey Daddy!" Emma and Ethan hugged him.

"Hey kids, we need to get to the airport," Logan said.

"Where are Kendall and James?" I asked.

On cue, the two came in, Jade walking between them and James holding Adam. James was wearing a heavy coat and Kendall was wearing a beanie.

"I'm ready for Minnesota!" James announced.

"It's going to be so great to be home," Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, but we aren't there yet, so you might burn in the sun until we do get there," Logan laughed.

"Let's just go," I shook my head smiling.

"Off to Minnesota!" we all yelled.

"Off to Minniota!" Ethan repeated…well tried to.

"That's right," Logan smiled. "Let's go!"

We got to the airport, and man was it packed, but then again it was Christmas break, so people were flying all over the place. Luckily, it was too busy for us to be noticed, and we would've liked to keep it that way.

We got through pretty easily before boarding our plane. The kids were all amazed, but probably because they couldn't remember the first time they had been on one, so as far as they were concerned, this was their first time.

"Papa look," Emma pointed at the monitor where they were playing a safety video.

"I see, now sit back," I said.

She did and I strapped her in. Logan strapped Ethan in before he got up and started running around, he would do it if he could. Adam was peacefully sleeping in between Kendall and James while Jade was sitting next to Emma.

"Who is ready to fly?" I asked.

"Me!" all of the kids smiled.

"Good, cause I am too," Logan said. "So, how do we divvy?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

I had forgotten that we were each going to our own parents' house.

"I guess I'll take Ethan and you can take Emma," I said.

"Works for me," he said.

With that set, we just enjoyed the flight.

"Wait, why didn't Mama K and Katie fly with us?" I asked.

"They've been here for a few days already," Kendall said. "You didn't know that?"

"No…"

"Oh…yeah they're already there."

I shrugged. A few hours later we landed in Minnesota, our home. As we left the airport, the cold air made me smile, it was what I was used to.

"Daddy, is cold!" Jade pouted.

"I know sweetie, this is where daddy grew up," James scooped her up.

She hugged herself close to James to try and catch some warmth. We went to the rental car place and got two for each family.

"We'll see you guys later," James said. "Maybe we can hang out."

We nodded before James got in and drive off. We got the kids settled before getting into our own car and driving off. Logan was going to drop us off at my parent's house. It didn't take us long to get there and we pulled up into the driveway.

I got me and Ethan's things out of the trunk and then walked up to the door. Logan and the kids were right behind me. I knocked and in a few seconds, my mom opened the door. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"GRANDMA!" Ethan and Emma ran to hug her first. They always do that.

She smiled as she gave them each and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you," she said to them.

The two just laughed.

"Why don't you go see Grandpa in the living room?"

They nodded and ran off to see him. I heard a, 'Grandpa!' in the distance, causing me to laugh. I went to hug her next.

"Hey mom," I smiled.

"Hey sweetie," she kissed my cheek. "Don't just stand there Logan, where's my hug and kiss?"

"Hey Mama G," he laughed, before kissing her cheek.

We followed her inside to see Ethan and Emma listening to a story that dad was telling them. I smiled at the sight. They had the fireplace going and it was just toasty in here.

"Oh, Hey Car. Hey Loges," my dad said.

"Hey dad," I smiled. "I told you the nicknames don't work for you."

"Whatever," he laughed.

We just sat down and talked for a bit before Logan stood up.

"Okay, we've got to get to my parents' house now," Logan said.

"Alright, nice seeing you Logan," my mom said.

"Yeah," my dad agreed.

"Good seeing ya'll too Mama and Papa G," he smiled. "Come on Emma."

Logan kneeled down and gave Ethan a hug.

"Be good for Papa okay?"

Ethan nodded.

"I love you daddy," he said.

"I love you too Ethan," Logan smiled.

I hugged Emma before kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"You too papa," she kissed my cheek.

"Alright, be good say goodbye to your brother," I smiled.

I smiled as the two kids hugged each other.

"Bye sissy," Ethan said.

"Bye bye E," Emma giggled.

They pulled apart and Logan took her hand.

"Bye daddy!" Ethan yelled.

Logan smiled and waved at him, and then they were gone. I was going to see them later though.

"Alright, I'm going to go unpack me and Ethan's things," I said.

"Alright sweetie," mom said.

"Papa, I like things," Ethan said.

"Okay then," I laughed.

**Alright, this became a filler, originally it involved a prisoner, and some rose petals, buut writing the same thing twice is boring, so I reworked it.**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: I know you guys probably didn't miss me, but who is happy that the story is back?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Okay, to be fair, it didn't take me as long as it did last time to update! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really do love you guys :D**

**In this chapter...Minnesota Christmas, embarrasment, and some naughty time**

Chapter 6: Carlos POV

It's Christmas! I couldn't help, but be excited. Of course, that excitement started with Ethan.

"Papa!Papa! Is Chrimas!" He jumped on me.

I groaned before rolling over to look at him groggily. There was a small amount of sun pouring it...It was early.

"Ethan, do you know what time it is?" I asked, as if he actually knew.

He pointed at the clock and I looked over at it. It said 7 AM.

"Can I have like 6 more hours of sleep?" I asked.

I'm not going to go into detail last night, but after we had our eggnog tradition and got the kids into bed, Kendall, James, Logan and I went out to the annual new year's eve celebration (adults only) and all I'm going to say is that we got in late, and my tiredness isn't related to what me and Logan did in the bathroom.

Okay, I know it sounds…sleazy, but he's my husband and there were no appropriate places, and we may have had a few drinks, but it was responsible drinking, I'm just tired.

"No Papa, now!" he argued.

Then he started jumping again. I grabbed his and pulled him down to my chest, starting to tickle his sides. He started laughing and screaming.

"Papi, stop!" he laughed.

I laughed as I picked the two of us up. I sat him down on the floor and yawned.

"Okay, I'm up," I smiled. "Are you happy now?"

He nodded victoriously and I chuckled.

"Want to go make breakfast for grandma and grandpa?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded excitedly.

"Okay, come on," I grabbed his hand and together we went downstairs.

I did all of the cooking with fire and just let Ethan hand me stuff, it satisfied him, therefore I was satisfied. Mom and Dad didn't come down until 8, and that was only because of the food.

"Good morning! Something smells good in here," my mom said.

"I cooked for you grandma!" Ethan ran up to her.

"You did?!" she feigned surprised.

He nodded.

"Yeah, all him," I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Hey mom."

I kissed her cheek. She laughed.

"Good morning baby," she smiled before sitting at the table.

"Grandpa?" Ethan looked at the doorway.

"I'm right here," he trudged through the doorway.

He picked Ethan up and kissed his forehead. He greeted the rest of us before sitting down at the table.

"Okay Ethan, time to eat," I picked him up and put him in his chair.

I handed him his food before serving my parents and then myself. All through breakfast, we just talked about stuff.

"So Carlos," my mom started. "How was last night…"

I don't mind discussing the basics, but the way she was smirking at me told me that she knew something more.

"Why did you ask me like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you accidently called me last night while doing questionable things and making questionable noises," she took a bite of her eggs.

I almost choked when I heard that. I looked at her, and then at my dad who was laughing. I could tell that I was turning red, like a deep shade of red. Ethan started laughing and I looked at him.

"Papi's red!" he commented.

I don't know how I still manage to pocket dial people with an iPhone…

"How about I just, go wait in the living room so Ethan can open his presents," I got up and literally ran out of the room.

That was literally the most awkward moment of my life. Logan and I get…kinky for lack of a better word and I don't want my parents to hear that. Let me just shift to presents. Logan and I got Ethan a toy fire truck , some books, new crayons (apparently it's a big deal), and a few more toys, which he thought was all cool.

Around 10, it started snowing, so we decided that we would go over the Mama Diamond's now. We got some clothes too, just in case we had to stay over. We got over there and found that we were the last one's the arrive.

Ethan was happy to see his daddy, sister, and the other kids and then they all gathered around to open their presents. Between all of the kids, we got a bunch of toys, and a bunch of clothes, especially for the new babies.

By the time that was over, and they were done with their new toys, we took the kids out to play in the still falling snow. They had a blast and it was great to see them having such fun. Dinner time was hectic because Adam wouldn't stop crying and Ethan, Emma, and Jade were yelling for food and it was just crazy, but I still loved it.

"Jade, you can have more after you finish what you have," James said.

"But daddy!" she complained.

"You heard him," Kendall said. "I promise you can have more after you finish.

She pouted, but she stayed quiet.

"Daddy, dessert?" Ethan asked.

"How about you finish your veggies first?" Logan asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then no dessert," he said.

Ethan was pouting now too. Other than the pouting, it was a pretty nice Christmas dinner and things were beginning to calm down because everyone was relaxing now, well the kids were. Just like every Christmas, we settled around for a movie or a million.

Age appropriate Christmas movies like the polar express were what we watched until they all got tired. It had been a long day for them, so I couldn't blame them. We put the kids to bed all in one of the guest rooms.

After that, I snuggled with Logan and we all settled to watch some more movies. We watched Home Alone, which is my favorite holiday movie. After that, I was a bit tired myself.

"Want to go to bed?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Good night everybody."

"Good night!" came everyone's response.

Logie and I went upstairs and I plopped down on the bed.

"I'll cater to you," Logan said quietly.

"What?" I looked up at him.

Instead of responding, he pulled my shirt off of my body, leaving me shirtless. Logan began to slowly rub my chest and my stomach, slowly…soothingly. His touch was magic. I closed my eyes and hummed as I felt those soft hands on my body.

He then went for the my waistline, pulling my pajama bottoms off of my body, leaving me in my underwear.

"Logie," I whispered.

"Hmm?" he looked in my eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he smiled.

He continued to rub my body, going from my chest, to my stomach, around to my legs, and then he brushed his palm over my dick. I groaned as quietly as I could. I looked up at Logan's eyes which were dark with lust.

It didn't take long for his sexual personality to take control. In one swift motion, he pulled my boxers off before deep throating me. I gasped because of the intense pleasure.

"Logie," I strained.

He was too focused on sucking to pay attention to anything I was saying. Let me just say that Logan has the hottest mouth I've ever experienced in my life; God, I love him! He kept going and I was clutching the sheets and struggling to keep the noise down.

"Logan, in Mama D-Diamonds house?" I asked.

He pulled off with a pop before pinning me and giving me a long, hot kiss. He pulled away and the only sounds was our heavy breathing.

"How about we use the shower to drown it out then?" he asked.

Before I got a chance to respond, he picked me up and carried me into the hug bathroom.

"What about your clothes?" I asked.

"Oh," he put me down for a second and had them all off in ten seconds.

He picked me back up and carried me into the shower before closing the sliding shower door and turning on the water. It was hot and steaming in seconds, and I moaned at the close contact.

There we were, making out under the water of the shower and god was it hot. He pulled away and got on his knees to finish me off. I gripped his wet locks and pulled, grateful for this moment.

It wasn't long before I exploded in his mouth. We both moaned as I rode out my orgasm. He got up and kissed me before turning me around and pressing me against the shower wall.

"Fuck me, Logie," I begged.

He felt him line himself up with my hole, and he pushed in slowly. I moaned as he pushed all the way in and within minutes, both of us were a moaning, wet, and to be quite honest sexy mess.

He picked me up and continued to pound my ass, kissing me at the same time.

"I'm about to cum!" I screamed.

"Cum for me baby," he kissed me.

I moaned as I came again all over our chest, and Logan moaned loudly as he painted my walls white. Once he rode it out, he kissed me deeply.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him again.

He pulled out and then we continued on to shower ourselves. That's the convenience of sex in the shower. We washed each other off, and then I stopped. Wait a minute…

"Logie?" I asked.

"Yeah," he looked at me.

"Did we use a condom?" I asked.

He looked at me before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. We've got to stop doing that.

**This would've been better, but I'm tired and I was determined to update, so here ya go! Let's see what happens now!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: So, here's the chance for some deep thoughts. Thinking way beyond what this probably means, how could this really effect things? Could it cause some problems? Will Carlos get pregnant?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Yay, this update is out quicker! THis chapter is inspired by Carlos' instagram picture lolol I was laughing so hard! Also, who saw the season premiere? I love BTR and their perf okay.**

**In this chapter...g-strings and pregnancy tests...**

Chapter 7: Carlos POV

I was nauseous…too nauseous for comfort. It's' the middle of January now, and things are pretty normal…except for the nausea. I said I wanted another baby, but I didn't mean that soon, maybe a few months from now, but I guess that choice is gone now.

Logan freaked when he realized that we didn't use a condom, and he became jumpy, always looking at my stomach for a sign of growth. I wasn't even sure I was pregnant yet, but I surely felt like it.

The other day, Logie and I went into his office and I took a blood test because I figured that would be as accurate as possible. He should have the results soon, as a matter of fact, here he comes now.

"Carlos!" I heard Logan call.

"Upstairs!" I called.

I stayed at home today; I just wasn't feeling up to working today. Lucy still came to watch Ethan and Emma because I wasn't feeling good. Logan walked into the room, holding an envelope. He sat on the bed next to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," he smiled softly.

"Hey," I smiled back. "Are those the results?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well, open them," I urged.

"Wait, before I do, I want you to know that if you're pregnant, that's okay," Logan said.

"So, you do want another baby?" I asked. "I win!"

"Didn't say that, but I wouldn't mind it," he said. "I was just thrown off guard and didn't know how to approach it."

"Okay, thank for you finally giving me a direct answer instead of ignoring me," I said.

"Yeah…sorry about that," he said.

"Open the envelope," I laughed.

He laughed along with me before taking the paper out of the envelope before scanning over it. He looked over the paper before sighing in relief.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't pregnant!" He smiled.

He put his hand up to give me a high five, but I didn't return it. His smile disappeared when he saw my expression.

"What?" he asked. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy, but at the same time, I still wanted a baby," I said.

"It's okay, we're going to have another baby, just not immediately," he said. "Now can I get a kiss or something?"

I chuckled before giving Logan a slow, passionate kiss. I pulled away and looked at him.

"So, why did I feel nauseous?" I asked.

"Do you still feel that way?" Logie asked.

"No."

"Then it was the anxiety that made you feel that way, or your symptoms were psychosomatic…either way, you're fine now right?" he asked/.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Alright," he kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go start dinner. Can you go to the store and pick up some white rice, and some ice cream for the kids?"

"Sure thing, my beautiful loving sexy husband," I winked at him.

I got out of bed, and put on some decent clothes. I had already showered, brushed my teeth and all that jazz. After I was dressed, I went downstairs. Lucy was gone, and the kids were nowhere to be found.

I poked my head into the kitchen door, and saw Logan starting dinner, and talking to Ethan and Emma, who were both sitting on the counter, and watching him. The sight made me smile. We didn't need another baby yet, but soon.

I left the house without a noise to be made and got into my car. I started it and drove to the near grocery store before parking my car and getting out. I went inside, and immediately began my search for the stuff that Logan asked me to get.

I found them quickly, grabbing the rice and getting mint chocolate chip ice cream, which was the kids' favorite. As I was walking back to the front, I stumbled upon the candy aisle. Eh, why not get the kids some candy too?

I walked down the aisle in search of their favorites. Ethan's favorite was fruit smackers (Aww, he got it from his papa), so a grabbed a bag of those, and Emma's favorite was about that…blickers.

Next to the blickers, the candy caught my eye. A candy g-string…there was a candy g-string on the candy aisle, where little kids could find it. I grabbed it off of the shelf, and read the box.

"Sweet and sexy…one size fits most," I read aloud.

Interesting…just for kicks I grabbed one, but not before putting a picture of it on instragram. I'm pretty sure I worry the Rushers, but I think it's pretty funny. I got into the checkout line, and the lady looked at me like I was crazy when she saw the g-string.

"That will be 6.70," she said.

I paid her, and thanked her before leaving. I could have some fun with this candy g-string.

**I bet you thought it would happen didn't you? Don't worry...soon. This fic is about to get juicy!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Thoughts on the new season? Carlos' pic? I want to take a poll, who wants Carlos pregnant?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Yay, I'm excited because this begins an important plot point! Not to mention this didn't take forever to get out!**

**In this chapter...Intro to drama...**

Chapter 8

It's the beginning of February now, and things are pretty much normal again. It'll be Valentine's Day soon, and after that Erika's second birthday, followed by Ethan's second. Where has the time gone?

Today was Friday, so Kendall, James, Trevor, Jett and children are coming over for dinner and hang out time. We're doing it because it's been a while since we've all hung out like old times, so it should be fun.

"Okay, I'm heading home," I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Alright, have fun Car," Carly smiled.

I smiled at her before walking out of the door and into my car. I started it and headed home before parking in the driveway. Logan's car was already here, so he must already be home. I got out and went inside. I walked in and Ethan and Emma were sitting on the couch.

"Papa!" They both ran to hug me.

"Hey kids," I smiled before kissing each on the forehead. "Where's daddy?"

"Kitchen," Ethan said.

I nodded before walking in there. He was at the stove, cooking for tonight.

"Hey babe," I kissed his cheek.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Steak…nice!"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I figured this was a great occasion.

"You guessed correctly," I chuckled. "I guess I'll start the mac."

"Thanks, oh and can you feed Sydney, I completely forgot before I started this," he said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out her dog food. I poured some into her bowl before filling her water bowl.

"Sydney!" I called.

I waited a few seconds and smiled when she ran into the kitchen…I don't know where she was, but she's here. She already knew what she was being called for and immediately ran over to her bowl, beginning to eat.

Now that she was squared away, I started cooking alongside Logan. After about 30 minutes, someone rang the doorbell.

"I got it," I said before running to the front door.

I opened the door to find Kendall and James.

"Hey guys," I hugged both of them.

"Hey Car," Kendall said.

"Hey bro," James smiled.

"Uncle Carlos, I got a new toy!" Jade held it up.

"It's a nice toy," I smiled down at her, before giving her a hug. "And how is little Adam doing?"

I smiled before taking him out of Kendall's arms.

"He's growing so quickly," I said.

"I know," Kendall chuckled, walking in. "It's crazy."

"I didn't have any time to start cooking anything, soooo…" James started. "I have my stuff."

"James, you act like you have to ask to cook in my kitchen," I laughed. "Go ahead, and I'll follow you because I have to finish my mac and cheese.

"I'll help you," Kendall said.

I nodded.

"Jade, Ethan and Emma are in the living room watching TV," I told her.

She nodded and ran off, calling their names. I put Adam in his carrier and we all walked into the kitchen. After the exchange of greetings the four of us were cooking. There was a knock, so just yelled.

"It's open!" I yelled.

I heard the door open and some movement before Jett walked in.

"Really? I'm the only one that cooked my share?" Jett laughed.

"Can it Stetson," Kendall smirked.

"Just set it down on the counter, Jett," Logan said.

He nodded and decided he wanted to help us, which hey…we could use all of the help we could get. Trevor came in and all of us were cooking, laughing, and having fun. I definitely missed this every day. Now some of us are so busy, that we don't even get to see each other daily, and we're all next door neighbors.

"We definitely need to find more time to spend together," I said, wiping my tears from laughing so hard at the modeling story that James had just told.

"Yes, we do," Kendall was also wiping his tears.

Listen…model stories are the best stories okay? We eventually finished cooking and called the kids into the kitchen. Our complete meal was steak, homemade mac and cheese, homemade mashed potatoes and chives, grilled asparagus, and a cake.

We made plates for the kids before making our own plates and sitting down at the table. As usual, we started talking about random stuff.

"By the way," Jett started. "Erika's birthday party is coming up in about a month now."

"Oh yeah, Erika is almost two," James said.

"Yeah Uncle James," she smiled.

"Party?!" Ethan looked around.

"Yeah buddy," Trevor smiled.

He set his fork down and just started clapping. Someone was very excited.

"Looks like I have to go out and get someone a very exciting gift," Logan smiled.

"Both of us," I agreed.

"Oooh, what is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," Logan said.

"But, Uncle Logie..." She pouted.

"You're going to love it and It'll be worth the wait," I assured her.

That seemed to get her to smile. After dinner, we all piled into the living room.

"What movie?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to go get a movie started for the kids in the office," I said.

I just grabbed them the Spongebob Squarepants Movie and led them all to the office. The four toddlers settled on beanbag chairs and I popped in the movie for them before leaving. Chances are that they'll fall asleep before the movie is over.

I walked back into the living room. We were watching The Last House on the Left, which made me cling to Logan most of time, mainly because he was comfy and mine. When the movie was over, most of us were prepared to go to sleep.

"I say we just make camp in the middle of the floor and go to sleep like old times," James said sleepily.

"I agree," Jett said.

"I'll grab some blankets," Logan got up.

"I'll check on the kids," Kendall got up.

A few minutes later after some tired talking, Logan and Kendall returned with a bunch of blankets for our 'camp'.

"The kids are squared away," Kendall said.

I don't want to know how he worked it out, but I trust that he really did. While we were making camp, I turned to the news so we could see what was going in.

"_The top story of the night Jan, is the discovery that Actor Dak Zevon has escaped from Prison."_

We all stopped in our tracks. Logan started coughing, he had been drinking something.

"Cola up my nose," He continued to cough.

'Listen!" Jett looked.

_"Zevon was convicted on multiple counts of rape, including boy band star Logan Mitchell and Jett Stetson. He's only served just under 2 years of his 20 year sentence, and there are already search parties searching for this felon."_

_"When we find him, most likely the odds won't be in his favor," Police Commissioner Thomas said."_

"Why wasn't I called about this?" I asked.

"Shhh!" everyone said.

_"Another fourth of Big Time Rush, Carlos Mitchell is just as involved in this case as he is the police chief in his area who will most likely join the search party. It is believed that Zevon has a motive behind his escape."_

The report ended. We were all frozen…Zevon had escaped, wasn't found and we could all very well be his target, including our children…

**I'm excited because of what I have planned now! I can't wait!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: So, Dak escaped...is he after Carlos' family? What are his motives? What's going to happen now?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Update time for all! I'm getting really excited about the rest of this fic and hopefully all of you are too!**

**In this chapter...Happy news and sexy Cargan time**

Chapter 9: Logan's POV

That report last night kept me up…I kept thinking about the very likely possibility that he was after me and my family for locking him up. Yes, Dak seemed changed while he was in jail, but I learned that he's crazy…

I couldn't help but be worried about Ethan and Emma, I would need to protect them. Carlos left this morning on the search for Dak…I was hoping that they would find him before anything could get started.

The front door opened and Carlos walked in with an upset look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No luck," he said.

I sighed…this is really kind of not cool.

"Logie," he came and sat down next to me. "I don't want you to worry…I promise that we'll find him and get him back where he belongs, but don't worry because I'm going to protect you and the kids, not only is it my job, but you all are my family."

"Thanks Car," I kissed him lightly. "I love you so much…Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Logie," he smiled.

"I have a surprise for you, but later," I said.

"I have a nice surprise for you too," Carlos winked.

"…Carlos please, you're too cute and sexy at the same time to even wink at me without turning me on."

"Oh really? I turn you on do I?" he asked, scooting impossibly closer.

"You have no idea," I chuckled.

He snaked his hand up my leg right to my crouch.

"Carlos," I whimpered.

He started to palm me through my jeans, getting a moan out of me. I cocked his neck and started kissing along it, biting and licking at the skin. We both moaned as Carlos continued to stroke me and I continued to kiss his neck.

Carlos pulled my shorts down and took my length all at once, causing me to gasp.

"Oh Carlos!"

He moaned as he bobbed up and down, the vibrations from so causing me to throw my head back.

"I like this surprise," I panted out.

I gripped Carlos' hair and he bobbed, causing him to moan. He loves it…I love it. He pulled off and kissed me hard, I could feel his teeth and tongue.

"Take me Logie," his eyes pleaded.

So we just finished up there…and now we're laying on the couch, and I have Carlos laying on my chest.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," Carlos smiled. "This seriously never gets-"

And then he stopped talking…I looked at him confused. He held up a finger and got up, sprinting into the bathroom. I sat up in confusion and then I heard hacking.

"Carlos?" I stood up and walked down the hall into the bathroom.

I opened the door and saw Carlos hunched over the toilet, throwing up whatever. I walked over to him and rubbed his back until he was done. After he had flushed the toilet, I kneeled down next to him who was sitting on the toilet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But, I think I might be pregnant."

"…what?" I asked.

"I don't know…I just feel off and I just threw up and it may be possible."

"Didn't we just take a test?" I asked.

"That was a month ago," he said.

"Well, let's take a test," I said.

He nodded and opened the cabinet. He pulled out a pregnancy test and I left the room so he could have his privacy. It was a whole five minutes before he came out. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to me…his face had no emotion. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"So, I'm pregnant," he said.

"…Oh."

I really wasn't expecting that…at all. I thought when we said we were going to wait, that we were going to wait a little while longer, but apparently we weren't careful enough.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, I took 3 tests and they all came out positive," he said.

"Ah, so 3 kids," I smiled.

"You're okay with it?" he asked.

"I'm a little scared, but I'm happy," I smiled again.

"Good," he smiled. "I was so excited, but I didn't think you would be!"

"Well, be excited because we're having another baby!" I hugged him.

"Now here's the fun part of telling the kids," Carlos said.

"Oh yeah…I think Ethan will be happy…Emma might cry," I said.

"We'll break it to her easy."

And that's when I realized that things got more complicated because Dak is free and Carlos is pregnant…

**For all of you 'Carlos should get pregnant' fans, you're welcome lol**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: How much more complicated are things now? Who is excited?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Another quick update!**

**In this chapter...Doctors appointments and cuteness**

Chapter 10: Carlos POV

Today is the day of our first doctor's appointment for the new baby and wow, it feels odd. I can't believe that I'm pregnant, but I was so happy about it! This appointment was going to be different since Logie and I are married now and we're already parents.

We still haven't found Dak…It's almost been two weeks and he still hasn't been found, so I would say he's a really good hide and seek player. Since he still hasn't been found, the search has gotten a lot more intense, but we still have no luck.

Because I'm pregnant, Mike and Carly wouldn't let me go out to help on the search, saying that it was dangerous, especially if Dak has weapons. I don't really know what to expect from him…one minute he's a friend, and then he's raping my husband, and then he's a person that wants to fix his life, and then he escapes.

We haven't told Ethan and Emma about the baby yet only because we wanted to go to the doctor to for one make sure that it's true and to have a sonogram to show them…I imagine they would be excited. We actually haven't told anyone yet, not even Kendall and James, and they don't even notice a difference…not that they should since I'm not that far along, but we're planning on telling everyone after this appointment.

"Logan, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

"One minute!"

I heard the door open and a few seconds later, Kendall stepped into the living room.

"Hey Ken," I smiled.

"Hey Carlos," he smiled back. "You called?"

"Yeah, can you watch the kids while Logan and I go to the doctor, Lucy's on vacation."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kendall asked knowingly with a smile.

"Shh, not so loud!" I scolded.

"I knew it!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell James or the kids, or anyone for that matter, we're telling everyone when we get back."

"Fine, I'll keep your little secret…"

"You seriously see through everything…you saw through it the last time."

"I'm skilled like that…this is so exciting!"

"I know," I smiled.

At that point, Logan came downstairs.

"Hey Ken," Logan smiled.

"Loges!" Kendall smiled.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yup," I said. "The kids are taking a nap, so it should be peaceful until we come back."

"Have fun you two," he smiled, closing the door behind us as we left.

We got into the car and started heading towards the hospital.

"Kendall knows doesn't he?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Yup," I chuckled.

"With his damn intuition," Logan shook his head with a laugh.

"That's Kendall," I shrugged.

We pulled into the clinic parking lot and got out of the car. We went inside and went up to the desk.

"Mitchell for 10:15," I said.

"Ah, welcome back," the receptionist smiled. "We need you to update your files first."

"Okay," I took the clipboard.

This place hasn't changed…It still had the same friendly atmosphere and hopefully Greg, the nurse was still here. I filled out the information and took it back up to the lady. It was only a few minutes before Greg came out and I smiled when I saw him.

"Baby Mitchell," he spotted us a smiled.

Logan and I stood up and walked over to him.

"If it isn't my favorite couple!" he smiled.

"Hey Spencer," Logan and I said.

"So, baby number 3, the lucky number," he said as he lead us down the hallway. "Let's pray for a good pregnancy."

He led us to the door and we walked inside.

"Mr. Mitchell, if you"

"Please call me Carlos," I stopped him. "Come on Greg, we know each other by now."

"Well, Carlos," he said with a smile. "Can I get you to sit on the table there?"

"Sure thing," I hopped up.

He checked my vitals and things before leaving, saying that Dr. Martin would be in shortly. It was about 15 minutes before Dr. Martin came in.

"The Mitchells!" He smiled as he came in. "I was hoping to see you two again!"

"Yeah, but not this soon though," I chuckled.

"Well, that's perfectly alright," he said. "How are Ethan and Emma."

"They're doing great," Logan smiled. "They're the greatest kids anyone could ask for."

"And we're hoping the same for number 3?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Of course," we both said.

"Alright, well Carlos, if I can get you to lay back for the ultrasound that would be great," he said.

I nodded and laid back. He turned on the machine and squirted the blue gel on my stomach. That familiar cold feeling returned as he moved the transducer over it.

"This feeling brings back so many memories," I commented.

"Let's forget the bad ones," Logan said.

I chuckled slightly.

"Here we are!" Dr. Martin smiled.

I looked at the screen along with Logan and gosh it was so small, like even smaller than the last time. Logan smiled down at me before giving me a sweet kiss. You could tell that he was ecstatic about the baby.

"Looks like we're about…6 weeks along," Dr. Martin said.

"That sounds about right," I blushed.

"G-string," Logan coughed, causing me to blush even redder. "Candy…"

"I don't even want to know," Dr. Martin shook his head. "Anyway, you're in the very early stages, so I'm assuming morning sickness is still there?"

"Yes," I groaned. "At least once a day."

"Well it's normal," the doctor said. "It'll be gone before you know it, the most important thing is your nutrition and taking it easy at the station…stick to things that don't require a lot of physical activity and aren't dangerous, which includes this search, which I'm wishing the best of luck on."

"Thanks doc," I smiled slightly. "So, how do we go about telling the kids?"

"Just break it down to them slowly and explain it, give a few words that will make them excited about being older siblings."

"We're worried more about Emma than Ethan," Logan said.

"Well, just make them excited about it, like how they have someone to protect and someone new to play with, when he or she is old enough, and present them as family so they can warm up to it, bring them to an appointment once so they can see the baby and be more comfortable with it."

"That's really good advice," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem, your due date is October 14 of this year," Dr. Martin said.

"Geez, that's a long time," I said.

"Not really babe," Logan smiled. "We've got to get ready."

"Well, congratulations!" Dr. Martin smiled. "I'll go print your sonogram."

"Thanks doc," Logan and I smiled.

After getting the sonogram and a few other things, we got back into the car and drove back home. When we pulled up, there was a car in the driveway, but I wasn't sure whose it was. We got out of the car and walked inside.

I heard the kids playing, and we walked into the living room. Kendall and Katie were sitting on the couch talking while Ethan and Emma were playing with their toys on the floor.

"Daddy! Papa!" both kids ran to hug us.

"Hey kids, have fun with Uncle Kendall and Aunt Katie?"

"Yeah, we helped make lunch!" Ethan said excitedly.

"That's good," Logan smiled.

I walked over to the couch as Katie stood up.

"Katie, hey!" I hugged her first, followed by Logan.

"I missed you guys!" She smiled.

"We missed you too," I smiled back. "How are things going?"

"Great," she said. "I figured I would come and visit on my day off."

"Good, stay a while," I offered.

At that moment, James, Jett, and Trevor came in with the rest of the kids in tow.

"And now it's a party," I laughed.

"I called them over here," Kendall said.

"So, what's the news?" Jett asked.

I sat down on the couch next to Logan and pulled Emma into my lap. Ethan was on Logan's lap and they were looking at us.

"Okay, so Logie and I just went to the doctor for our first appointment because I'm pregnant!" I beamed.

Everyone looked surprised, but they smiled nonetheless. Katie was the first to pull me into a hug.

"Congratulations!" she smiled.

"Yeah guys," everyone else hugged us.

"You guys just have to have the most huh?" Jett joked.

"Yup," Logan joked back.

"Daddy, what's pregant?" Ethan asked.

I just want to say that I think it's cute that he said it wrong…

"Well, Ethan," Logan started. "It means Papa is having a baby, which means that you're going to be a big brother again and Emma is going to be a big sister."

Ethan smiled at that.

"Yay! When is it coming?" He asked.

"October," I said.

"That is so awesome!" James smiled.

I looked down at Emma in my lap, who hadn't said anything.

"Emma?"

She looked up at me with a frown…just as I expected.

"Papa, no baby!"

It was quiet then.

"Emma, the baby is coming no matter what, and I promise you'll love him or her."

That was when she started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know, I can understand because it does suck to be a middle child," Trevor said.

Jett hit him.

"Not helping!"

"Please don't cry, just think about it you'll have someone new to play with and it's more family to have, and family is the greatest thing," I said.

"Also, Papa and Daddy will still love you the same," Kendall said.

"If not more," James added. "I mean more than they do now."

"Also, daddy would feel a lot better if you were happy about it too," Logan said.

She wasn't crying anymore she was just sniffling.

"Emma, baby is fun," Ethan smiled.

She looked at him, but still didn't say anything.

"Do y'all want to see a picture?' I asked.

"Yes!" Ethan held out his hand.

I pulled out the sonogram and held it in front of Emma, so she could see.

"See, that's the baby," I pointed to it.

I noticed that she was smiling slightly.

"The baby loves you," I said to her.

"Okay," she said quietly.

That was when Sydney came running in. She stood in front of me and I showed her the sonogram.

"Sydney, we're gonna have a new family member!"

She barked in response…I'm assuming that was a good thing.

"Papa, let me see!" Ethan said.

Oh right…I handed him the sonogram and he looked at it with a smile.

"It's tiny!" he giggled.

"It'll grow," Logan said. "So you two are okay with it."

Ethan nodded and Emma did too, slowly.

"What about you all?" I looked at them.

"Of course, we're going to support you," Kendall said.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"So, now we wait," I said. "We've got 7 ½ months left…"

"So, what now?" Jett asked.

That was when I was hit with the nausea.

"Hold that thought," I ran from the room and into the bathroom.

**I liked writing this chapter...just wanted to put that out there.**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Now taking baby genders and names...REVIEW!**

**I also want to add, that I would like to do a collab with one or a few people...I just thought it was a cool idea, but Idk if it would work...if you think it would and want to try it out with me, PM me? Love you guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**Hey Peeps! I'm mega excited ****becausE**** it's officially summer break for me, so I figured that this would be a great time to ****updat**** in celebration**

**In this chapter...**Erika's party!

Chapter 11: Logan's POV

Partay time! It's the day of Erika's birthday and party, so I was excited. I had watched that little girl grow over the past two years...I was standing right there when Jett went into labor.

I was also excited because of what we had gotten Erika. She was obsessed with those toy house living situation sets, so we got her one. Jett wouldn't like that we spent so much on it, but I honestly didn't mind. We got her some other things, but that would be her favorite.

Another reason to be excited is because we all could use this party...with all the new baby stress and the fact that Dak still hasn't been found, we could use the fun.

I wasn't upset with Carlos that Dak wasn't found yet, because he could only do so much being pregnant...not very pregnant yet, but pregnant nonetheless.

Jett had invited all of Hollywood to Erika's party,so his house was going to be packed...which is why we're leaving early in order to get to Erika before Hollywood does.

Ethan came walking into the living room and he wanted to sit next to me, so I pulled him up into my lap.

"What's up bud?" I smiled lightly at him.

"Daddy, party," was all he said.

"Almost," I said. "You still have bath time."

"Ethan, where did you run off to?" Carlos came running into the living room.

"Right here papa," Ethan giggled.

"Oh, I know you love Daddy...I do too,but it's bath time," Carlos held up a bottle of bubble bath."

"Yeah, bath time champ," I stood him up on the floor.

"But, I don't wanna," he pouted.

"The sooner you take a bath, the sooner we can get to the party," Carlos smiled.

I saw Ethan's eyes light up at that statement and he practically ran ahead of Carlos into the bathroom.

I got off of the couch and went upstairs, where Emma was playing.

"Sweetie, time to get dressed," I smiled at her.

"Okay," she stood up.

...I have opposites for kids. Emma is quiet, but does what we tell her immediately, while Ethan is very out there, and tends to not want to do stuff...  
Emma and I went into her closet, and I let her pick out what she wanted to wear before helping her to put them on.

Then, Emma and I went downstairs and played with Sydney until Ethan and Carlos were ready. When they were,I handed Emma the bag and we left the house, leaving out of the door that connected our two houses on a small sidewalk.

I knocked and a few seconds later, Trevor opened the door for us with a smile. After the kids gave 'Uncle Trev' his hug, they ran to find Erika.

"So, what can we help with bud?" I asked.

As I looked around, it seemed like everything was pretty decorated and there didn't seem like much else to do, but I still asked just in case.

"I don't think there is anything to do," he chuckled. "Jett's out getting the cake and The kids room is set up while the 'Hollywood minglers 'are here."

"The way you said that makes me think that you don't really want them here," Carlos laughed softly.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I did want them here...I mean, it's Erika's day, but his publicist insisted that it was the perfect way to plug his new movie...he didn't want to do it either...so why he entertains guests...I don't know what to do."

"Well...that's what you get for marrying Jett," I joked.

At that moment, Erika came running in, looking for her gift bag...the kids must have spilled.

"Right here," Carlos moved to the side.

"Can I open it?"she asked hopefully.

I looked at Trevor,who nodded.

"Sure, Happy birthday,"I smiled.

Carlos pulled it out of the gift bag and set the box on the ground and Erika's jaw dropped...along with Trevor's.

"Like it?" I asked.

In response, she ran forward and hugged Carlos and I's legs...we kneeled down to hug her properly.

"Thank you Uncle Logie and Uncle Carlos," she smiled.

"We told you that you would love it," Carlos kissed her forehead.

we walked with her back to her room so we could help her set it up for her and the other kids to play with during the party.

Within the next 30 minutes, Kendall and company showed up and Jett came back with the cake, at that point, we all gathered and talked until the guests arrived.

After an hour, the party was going full swing. All of us were going around and talking with someone important, eating, laughing, and just having fun. The kids even mingled around...to the people that they knew that was.

At one point, like everyone else, I had to go upstairs to relieve myself. I excused myself from the group I was talking to and went upstairs. I opened the bathroom door and closed it before unzipping my pants and doing my business.

I flushed the toilet and proceeded to wash my hands. I dried my hands and turned around and screamed at what I saw.

"Manly scream, Logan," he chuckled.

He was the same...those piercing eyes that I still for the life of me cannot figure out if they hold mischief or care...i've definetely gotten mixed signals. The scar above his eye was fading by now, but you could still tell it was there...his hair was slightly longer and his facial hair had grown...but I couldn't believe he was here.

"Dak," my eyes widened.

"Hi Logan," he said, with a dark smirk on his face. "I've been waiting."

"You escaped out of jail," I said, matter of factly. "

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Which is why this little talk has to stay between us."

"Why are you here?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it's my daughter's birthday, and I wanted to come to her party," he said.

"...SO, what's the real reason?" I asked.

"That really is the reason," he said, and I believed him. "But,there's more...now to begin, I'm not here to hurt you, Carlos, or any of your children, I just need your help."

"With what?" I asked suspiciously.

"I need your help staying hidden," he said simply

"Dak...I can't help you with that," I shook my head. "My husband is a police officer for god's sake! I could go to jail if you were caught!"

"And, that's why we have to do this right, and we'll both be fine," Dak persuaded.

"No , I can't betray my husband, family and the system that's been so good to us."

"You mean the one that threw me in jail in the first place?" he gave me a look."You should be lucky that I'm willing to forgive you."

"Lucky? I don't owe you anything," I scoffed, stepping to move past him.

He put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving.I gulped... I looked at him and his eyes suddenly got dark and stormy...it was like the worst storm over the ocean.

"This isn't a choice," he said darkly, speaking directly into my ear. "I didn't want to, but you WILL help me...I'll make sure you do because if you don't, I'll take our your husband...you're two kids, and you're unborn baby finishing with you so you can watch all of it."

"You leave my kids alone!" I whispered yelled. "Carlos doesn't deserve anything either."

"Or else what?" Dak asked. "We both know i'm stronger," he whispered, sending chills(and memories) down my spine.

I gulped...he had me there. It's what started this mess.

"So, you'd kill your own daughter?" I looked at him unbelievably. It was the only defense I had left.

"Maybe i'll give her mercy...but then again, she thinks that Carlos is her other father,"he said. "And I could have Jade if I really wanted her."

"Leave us alone," I said weakly...good one Logan.

"Face it," he laughed, humorlessly. "You have to help me...you love your family too much."

I didn't say anything,I just stared at him,tears beginning to roll down my face.

"We've got a deal?" He asked.

I had to protect my family, but I reallyy don't want to...Carlos would kill me if he knew, but he would get hurt if I didn't.

"...Sure," I hung my head.

**And here we go, more drama to kick off what I want to call the second part of this story.** I would really appreciate reviews!

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my **  
**username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: D**id Logan make right choice? What would you do in that situation?Baby names and Genders?

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**Hey Peeps! S**o **I would say it's time for another chapter (I have so much more time now!)**

**Just a side note, I LOVE 24/SEVEN, ****IM**** FREAKING OBSESSED! I just had to get that out of my system...**

**In ****this chapter...**A weird acting Logan and a suspicious Carlos

Chapter 12: Carlos' POV

Well, here I am, 3 months pregnant now with baby number 3 and the morning sickness is finally starting to subside. Not completly, but it's starting to.

That's not even my biggest problem right now, the baby is healthy and that's all that matters. I'm worried because of how Logan's been acting.

Ever since Erika's birthday party, which was a month ago, he's been kind of distant and secretive. Something was distracting him and I didn't know what. I wanted to think that it was being at the hospital and the fact that his midterms were coming up pretty soon, but it was more than that.

Then I began to think that it was because Dak hasn't been found yet and he's been worrying about me and the kids, but the force is doing what they can and I can only do so much, not being able to go on the search.

I was off today, but Logan and James were at work, so Kendall was over with Adam. Ethan and Jade were taking naps...Emma was too, but she refused to go in her room...she wanted to sleep on my chest instead, so I guess I'm comfortable.

Kendall was sitting next to me, bouncing the very awake Adam on his lap. The bubbly 4 month old laughing as his father bounced him.

"I'm just worried about him Kenny," I said.

"He has been acting weird lately, but he's Logan," Kendall joked.

"I don't know, it's like he's hiding something," I said.

"I don't think Logan would hide something if it was serious," Kendall said. "It's not like him."

"You're right," I said. "It doesn't really make sense."

"Maybe he's pregnant again...have y'all flip flopped?"

"No, but he is acting the same way he did after-" I stopped, realizing something.

"What?" Kendall looked at me.

"He's acting like he did when Dak first raped him," I was frozen.

"Carlos, come on now...you're being paranoid..."

"No I'm not! Dak is free, what if he got Logan and he didn't tell us!"

"He would be arrested by now," Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, because Logan said something the last time..." I gave him a look.

"Okay, think...Logan hasn't even been alone to be raped by Dak and he doesn't know your new address," Kendall said. "I really don't think that's it."

"Okay, maybe you're right, but I have a feeling that Logan knows something about the Dak thing that we don't," I said.

"So, you don't trust him now?"

"That's not it," I sighed. "I just don't know."

"Try talking to him," Kendall suggested.

"It's not that easy either Ken," I said.

"Just try not to stress yourself out, it isn't good for the baby," Kendall said.

"You're right...let's change the subject."

"Good, lets talk about Ethan's party in another month,"Kendall suggested.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe that my little man is almost two...and that means our second wedding anniversaries," I smiled.

"So, we need to have his party early so we can go out and celebrate our anniversaries," Kendall said.

"Yeah...geez that was a special day," I said.

"Yeah, getting married and having a baby in one day...you must have been tired."

"Exhausted," I corrected. "I remember trying to get through the birth so I could sleep."

"When is baby three due?" Kendall asked.

"October 14th," I said.

"I think you're having another boy..."

"I hope it's a girl...Emma is so sweet," I smiled down at the sleeping girl on my chest.

"Have you thought of names?" Ken asked.

"Not really," I said. "The readers of the fic will give us some."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"What?" I looked at him.

"...Anyway, I think that you should name the baby Kendall,whether it's a boy or a girl...that's the beauty of a unisex name, Kendall said.

"Maybe Kendall as a middle name," I smiled at my best friend.

"That works too," Kendall chuckled.

Emma stirred on my chest before opening her eyes slowly and looking up at me.

"Hey papi, hi Uncle Kenny," she yawned.

"Hey princess...good nap?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I was about to start lunch," Kendall said. "Wanna help me Emma?"

"Yeah," she smiled, hopping off of my lap and pulling Kendall's hand.

"Alright," he laughed, handing Adam to me before following Emma into the kitchen.

The baby was falling asleep, so I cradled him and let him take Emma's place for his nap, but the other kids would be waking up soon for lunch, but for now I was going to savor the time I had to bond with my nephew, and I smiled because I remembered these days with Ethan and Emma and was about to go through them all over again.

**T****his was just a filler chapter...I ****didn****'t really know where I wanted to keep going from, but I wanted to update...in the next chapter, you'll see what Logan's been up to.**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my **  
**username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: ****You heard Carlos...you all are whipping up those names right? ****lol****...Can you please leave a few words as a review?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**So I've been rereading through all of my reviews for this story and hidden feelings and I just want to clarify again that I love you guys :D Now, in other news...THE SUMMER BREAK TOUR STARTS TONIGHT *SCREAMS*, Who has tickets?**

**In ****this chapter...**Let's find out exactly what Logan is up to...

Chapter 13: Logan's POV

I hate him...I hate him so fucking much. Of course, i'm talking about Dak.

I've been helping him for over a month now and it's making me sick to my stomach to know that he would probably be caught without me.

He was staying in an abandoned warehouse in the run down part of L.A.. My job was to bring him food, water, and any other thing he asked for without attracting law enforcement away to him...surprisingly he hasn't been found on his own...that was my fault to.

Last week, I told Carlos to inform the officers that I thought that Dak was in the opposite direction from where he really was...and I felt so bad when he made that call to give the wrong information.

I know Carlos is onto something weird...everyone is...I mean, I've never been good at hiding my feelings and they were always observant, so things were slightly awkward with my friends knowing something was up, but me not deciding to talk about it,but they didn't push and it was easier that way.

The only thing that didn't change was my kids attitude towards me and I tried to keep the same with them because I loved them too much.

Currently, I was making breakfast for my family, whenever they would get up. Just as I was finished making it, the kids came running in before Carlos, who looked tired...I think this pregnancy was taking a toll on him already at 3 1/2 months but he didn't complain.

"Good morning daddy!" both kids ran up to me.

"Good morning babies," I kissed each of their foreheads."Did you sleep good?"

Each of them nodded in response and I smiled, gazing at Carlos, who was filling Sydney's bowl. When he was done, he walked over to me, and I pulled him into an embrace, giving him a quick kiss before smiling.

"Tired?" I asked.

He nodded as he laid his head on my chest.

"Maybe you should take off," I suggested.

"Can't," he shook his head. "I'm good, besides I can take a nap at the station on my break."

Besides his tiredness...his eyes didn't hold any happiness, which I thought was odd...he was worried...most likely about me.

I fixed plates for the kids and Carlos before fixing my own and joining them at the table. There wasn't much conversation...Ethan was just babbling on happily, which made me smile.

"PAPI, work today?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded with a small smile.

Ethan frowned before turning to look at me.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, I have to work too bud," I smiled sadly.

He frowned before pouting.

"You get to play with Uncle Kendall today," Carlos smiled, trying to cheer him up.

It worked and he and Emma cheered. The rest of breakfast was silent until the kids announced they were done.

"Alright kids, go into the living room and watch tv for a minute," Carlos said.

They nodded and ran into the living room. I got up and put their dishes into the sink.

"Logie?" I could hear the worry in Carlos voice.

"Yeah?"I whipped around.

"What's the problem?" he frowned.

He was really concerned for me, so I needed something to assure him that I was fine.

"Carlos, i'm fine...I'm just a bit scared because Dak is still free and I know the force is doing what they can, but I can't help but worry being so powerless."

"I understand that," he seemed satisfied. "But trust them, they've got it and they'll make sure he's put away for a long while."

He got up and pulled me into a hug. So, I blatantly lied to Carlos, who trusted me to tell him the truth, but I couldn't...I wasn't worried about my family anymore as Dak promised that they would be safe as long as our secret continued to be our secret and it has been.I just didn't want to help him.

He grabbed my face and we locked eyes. He planted a slow passionate kiss on my lips.

"Carlos, you're being the man again," I chuckled.

"Sorry," he laughed.

I smiled and lifted his shirt, slowly rubbing his belly. His bump was forming and it was so cute...no one knows yet except for the one's we told. We would tell the Rushers soon, they would be excited, and would love to hear news from us since we weren't a band anymore.

I ran upstairs and got ready for work. When I was ready, I kissed Carlos goodbye before he got in the shower so he could get ready. I took the kids to Kendall's and then got in my car.

Okay, so I wasn't going to work...not right away anyway. I had to visit Dak first..I sighed. I can't keep this from my family forever.

I stopped at the grocery store first...I had to get his groceries for him...I hate him. After getting his groceries, I headed over to the warehouse.

This was really the rundown part of L.A...old buildings that look like they could collapse at any moment and drunks stumbling along the sidewalks. It wasn't pretty.

I walked inside as stealthily as I could, I just hoped it worked. Dak whipped around when he heard me come in.

"Ah Logan," he smiled.

"Dak."

"You brought groceries!" he walked over, taking the bags to his little food corner.

"Dak, this is getting harder to keep from my husband," I got to the point. "Now, he trusts me and i'm letting him down."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Dak said.

"Dak, you do realize that your capture is inevitable right?" I asked.

"And i'll be after you family if that happens," he said.

"...Even if it wasn't my fault?" I narrowed my eyes.

"...Yup," he popped the p.

I glared at him.

"So, basically whether I help you or not, my family is still in danger?" I asked.

"Yeah, but as long as i'm free, they're safe," he said.

"Why am I still here then?" I started walking towards the door, already pulling out my phone to call the cops.

"Logan Mitchell!" I stopped in my tracks.

I whipped around and glared at him.

"Now let's not be hasty...if i'm caught then you have 20 years to protect your kids and get them ready for me to come back, but if you leave right now...nothing is going to stop me," he said. "So, let's think about this."

"I fucking hate you," I spat.

"I know," he smirked in satisfaction.

"How did you even get 20 years, at first it was 14," I said.

"Fighting," he smirked. "Listen Logan, everything will be fine. We won't get caught and your family will be safe, so just relax and kick back."

"I can't," I said. "I have to get to work if I want to graduate med school."

I actually had another two hours, but I was not going to be here any longer than I had to be.

"Fine, but come back tomorrow," he said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

I left as fast as I could before getting into my car. I started the car and drove away as fast as I could to distract myself. Life was just messed up right now. Everything was going perfectly. No more Dak, no more danger, and I had my family and friends, and the new baby and then Dak came back and ruined everything.

I'm pretty sure that Carlos doesn't trust me anymore and that everyone thinks i'm acting weird and then I find out that he's coming after my family no matter what...I just don't know what to do anymore. Kendall was always good with plans, but I couldn't tell him.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and put the car in park before I let the tears fall. I buried my head in the wheel and just cried because I needed the relief right now. I'm so stuck right now and I don't know how to get out of it. I want to protect my family and be there for them and everything is getting messed up.

Once I got myself together, I wiped my face before grabbing my keys and getting out of the car. The work day was normal pretty much. All through my work, I thought about my situation and nothing seemed to help my mind deviate from that.

When I got off, I texted Carlos and told him that I would pick up a pizza for us to eat tonight. It was because I was lazy and the kids have been begging for pizza. Once I had picked them up, I went home and went into the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and set down the pizza. That's when I remembered that the kids were with Kendall today and not Lucy. I walked through the side door to their side door and walked inside. I walked into the living room, scaring the hell out of Kendall and James who were making out on the couch.

"So, this is how you watch the kids?" I joked with a laugh.

"Logan! Don't do that!" Kendall blushed.

"Besides, the kids are napping and haven't you heard of knocking!"

"Well for one, why knock when the doors unlocked and I have a key and for two, I don't remember you two ever knocking," I smiled.

"GOod point," James chuckled.

Awkward silence...

"So, get the kids up and come over to our house...I got pizza for all of us," I said.

"Cool," James smiled. "I don't have to cook anything."

"I'll just go get the kids," Kendall got up and practically ran upstairs.

"He's so embarrassed," I laughed.

James and I went upstairs and got the kids up before we all went back to Carlos' and I's house. Carlos was getting home right at that time and the kids ran up to him! I hugged and kissed him before setting the table.

We all sat down at the table and soon we were all eating and having fun (that never changes).

"So, Logie?" Carlos asked at one point.

"Yeah, babe?" I looked at him.

"I went by your job this morning before I went to work, but you weren't there," he said.

...Oh shit. Logan think of something good.

"Well when I got there, I realized that I had my schedule wrong and I had a few hours before I actually worked so I just went to the mall and looked at baby clothes, but I didn't get any yet," I lied.

I felt so bad.

"Oh, okay then," he smiled.

"Daddy, can we go out for Ice Cream?" Ethan asked.

"Hmmm, tomorrow," I said. "I don't have to work tomorrow...wanna come Ken with Jade and Adam?"

"YES!" Jade answered for him.

Kendall laughed and nodded.

We finished dinner in peace and Kendall, James, Jade, and Adam went home. Me, Carlos and the kids settled in front of the TV for relaxation times. I pulled Carlos into my arms and he smiled at me before giving me a kiss.

"Sing to me?" he asked.

"Us too daddy!" Emma ran over and climbed into my lap along with Ethan.

"Okay, I guess I'm putting on a concert for the family," I laughed.

Sing to them...okay. I figured the song that would fit the most to the current situation would be Untouchable.

_Got the Whole world (Dak) , up against us_

_They wanna see us fall  
But our love is like a castle (Smiles)  
They can't break down the walls, no_

Like a force field all around us (Hugged the kids closer, causing them to giggle)  
Two hearts will keeps us strong  
Yeah you got me and I got you (Tickled Emma)  
We're so untouchable

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing (Looked at Carlos, he really needed the reassurance)_  
_No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever _  
_They don't even know a thing_  
_We'll show 'em all that we're much better together _  
_The love we got is so untouchable_

_"_Yay Daddy!" Ethan clapped.

"I love you guys," I smiled.

"We love you too," Carlos kissed me.

"Ew!" the kids giggled.

You hear that Dak...no matter what threats you have against us...the love that my family and I have is Untouchable!

**The day in the life of Logan Mitchell lol. THe song at the end was random, but I think it was a nice touch. Let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my ****username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: Feels for Logie? He's being dumb isn't he, but you still love him right? :D**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**Here's a new chapter for everyone! I personally like this chapter, but let me know in the reviews! I have 50 now I think and that's still awesome! :D**

**In this chapter...Ethan's Party and Cargan and Kames anniversaries!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Carlos POV

"Daddy! Papi! It's my birthday!" Ethan ran in and jumped on our bed.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, I wanted to see what Ethan was going to do.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Logan said. "What do you want for breakfast? Anything you want."

"Blueberry pancakes and apple juice!" I could hear his smile.

That's when he noticed that I was still 'sleeping' because he hit my chest.

"Papi, wake up! It's my birthday!"

I still pretended to sleep.

"Papiiiiiii," Ethan whined.

Logan was laughing in the background. That's when my eyes shot open and I pulled Ethan into a hug, causing him to scream and laugh at the same time.

"Happy birthday buddy!" I yelled.

"Alright Ethan, go wake up Emma," Logan said.

"Emma, Emma! Wake up!" Ethan ran out of our room and down the hall.

I laughed. He was such a ball of energy. I leaned in to give Logan a kiss.

"Good morning Logie," I smiled. "And Happy Anniversary!"

"Morning love," he smiled back. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Wait, how did he get out of his crib?" I asked.

"He's Ethan...he's been doing that for a while now, maybe we should switch him to a toddler bed soon."

"NOO!" I covered my ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan chuckled.

"That means my first born is growing up too fast," I said. "Before you know it, he'll be going to school and then he'll have his first girlfriend or boyfriend and then he'll be graduating and leaving me forever."

"Carlos, don't overreact," Logan kissed my cheek. "I'm going to start breakfast."

He got up and left. I think it was my hormones, but I just didn't want Ethan to grow up. It felt like just a few months ago I was holding him for the first time...and I can't deal with it because Emma is just about right behind him and soon they'll be teenagers and hate me.

Okay, Carlos...calm down. Instead of panicking anymore, I rubbed my belly, where the bump was getting bigger. I was 4 months pregnant now and in another month, we'll find out if we're having a boy or a girl and I was excited.

It's pretty painless so far except for some days when I'm especially tired or when I feel lazy, which would explain why I haven't gotten out of bed yet. I finally got up and headed downstairs, petting Sydney a bit before walking into the kitchen where Logan was talking to the kids that were eagerly waiting for their breakfast.

"Good morning Papi," Emma smiled.

"Good morning sweetie," I kissed her forehead.

Today was going to be full...for the rest of our lives. Because not only was this the day that Ethan was born, but also the day that Logan and I, and Kendall and James got married, so we were going to have Ethan's party fairly early, and then later on us adults were going to go out for our anniversary.

It's only been two years, and almost three since all of this started, but it feels right now...everything is okay and I know that the love I have for my kids and Logie is never going to change...we're going to be alright no matter what.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Logan put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Oh, thanks Logie," I smiled.

"Your welcome," he kissed my cheek again.

I love Logie kisses. We all started to eat and talk together and after breakfast, the five of us (Sydney included) cuddled on the couch and watched TV until it was time to prep for Ethan's party, who was getting really , James, Jade, Jett, Trevor, Erika, Alex, Adam, Camille, Lucy, Katie, and Mama Knight came and Ethan was more than excited to see his grandma, cousins, and Aunties and Uncles...I was happy to see him so happy.

"Carlos, I missed you so much!" Camille pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too Cami," I hugged her back. "And you look great."

I stepped back and smiled at her stomach. So it turned out that Camille was 7 months pregnant...I was happy for her and I was sure she was going to be a great mom.

"Thanks! So do you!"

I was talking to Camille while all of the kids started playing and running around just enjoying themselves like kids do. Everyone was talking and doing something, and having some kind of fun. We took the kids outside and let them get in the pool as well since it was a pretty hot day, especially for May.

"I love this life," I said, looking at Camille.

Everyone else was in the pool, but we sat out since we were pregnant.

"It seems to be pretty great," Camille said.

"Yeah, I mean I loved and still miss the days of Big Time Rush, but nothing beats knowing that you're providing for your family and having days like these where we can just have fun together...it's great feeling knowing that i'm needed."

"Yeah," Camille said. "Growing up isn't all bad, especially when someone needs you like you said."

Eventually Ethan got out and ran over to me, dripping wet.

"Papi, can we cut the cake now?" he asked.

"Yeah baby, come on," I got up and dried him off while Camille went inside to put the candles on the cake...it was only two but still.

The rest of the kids and everyone else got dried off before going inside and crowding around the cake. Logan put Ethan's birthday hat back on and put him up to the level of the cake. At that point, I snapped a picture to put on twitter.

We sang happy birthday.

"Make a wish Ethan," I said.

He did before blowing out his candles and then Logan started to cut the cake. I took that chance to put my picture on instagram, which would forward to twitter anyway..

_Therealcarlosmitchell: Ahhh, can't believe my little man is already two! Happy Birthday, Papi loves you :)_

I sent it to instagram and it posted. Just in time for me to get a piece of cake.

"Here you go Papi!" Ethan held up a plate with cake on it for me. "The baby wants some!"

It was his birthday and here he was, taking care of his father. It warmed my heart.

"Thank you Ethan," I smiled, taking the plate.

Geez, this is good cake. After we ate the cake, Ethan opened his presents and he was so happy because he got a bunch of toys and stuff that he could play with. After that, we hung out a bit before us four anniversary buddies got ready to go.

When we left, Mama Knight, Katie, and Camille stayed behind with the kids while everyone else left so I was grateful for that. Logan and James planned this whole night, so I couldn't wait to see what was in store.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time.

"It's a surprise," Logan and James said.

"I don't like surprises," Kendall pouted.

I laughed at Kendall's face before focusing on the ride. I was slightly surprised when we pulled up to a private part of the beach.

"This looks promising," Kendall whispered to me.

"Yeah," I chuckled in agreement.

We all got out of the car and then James and Logan started talking.

"Welcome to a night of fun," James started.

"It's time to celebrate the past two wonderful years!" Logan said. "I say we start with dinner."

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Really hungry right now," Kendall said.

The baby was pleading for more food. I was surprised when two guys came out and set up a table for the four of us with candle light and some kind of fancy dinner. James pulled out Kendall's chair and Logan pulled out mine's.

I sat down and then they did and one of the servants came around with wine and poured some for all but me, pouring apple cider for me. I thanked them and we uncovered our plates, which had smoked salmon and some vegatables and those fancy looking potatoes.

"This looks yum!" Kendall smiled.

"The best for you," James kissed his cheek.

I smiled at the gesture.

"And the sun is about to set...you two planned this," I said.

"Yup," Logan smiled.

"It's beautiful," I smiled. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you," Logan said.

With that we began to eat and I couldn't help but shed a tear as the sun was setting...it was so beautiful and I was pregnant and my hormones couldn't help it. Through dinner, we had a nice conversation.

"So...have you guys thought of names yet?" James asked.

"Not really," I said.

"We could always recycle the list we made before Ethan was born," Logan said.

"Sure, but we have to add one to replace Ethan," I said. "Hmm...how about Evan?"

"I actually really like that name," Logan said. "Add Evan to the list. Also I'll pull out my list of girl's names that I made when I was pregnant."

I smiled and turned back to dinner. After we had eaten, soft, slow music started to play...from where I have no clue.

"Care to dance?" Logan asked.

I smiled before grabbing his hand and getting up. Our dance was close, intimate, and full of feeling...I don't think we could have gotten any closer but we moved perfectly with the music and it felt right.

Kendall and James were also dancing, in there own little world. Eventually we broke away from each other and Logan and I decided to walk along the boardwalk. He grabbed my hand and we locked fingers before walking down the boardwalk, just talking.

"I can't believe you and James did all of this," I smiled. "It's perfect!"

"I truly can't put my feelings for you into words," he said. "I love you so much, so I figured I would put my passion into making this the greatest anniversary it could be."

"And you succeeded," I said.

I stopped for a second and we locked eyes. I leaned in and gave him a slow, yet passionate kiss. Eventually I deepened it, getting a moan out of Logan. It spoke so much emotion and it still had that spark that never went away, and I loved it.

I parted my lips to allow Logan's tongue access and we began to wrestle for dominance. I moaned the longer it went on, this was so right. I pouted a litle when Logan suddenly pulled away.

"Later," Logan whispered. "We're going to make love."

I smiled at his words.

"Slow," He kissed my forehead.

"Close," He kissed my cheek.

"Oh so intimate," he pulled my shirt a little and kissed my shoulder.

"Logie, please," I groaned.

"All...night..." He kissed my lips.

Then he pulled away, leaving me completely flustered. He grabbed my hand and we kept walking along the boardwalk before eventually peering over the rail. I then pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of us together, Logan kissing my cheek as I took the picture. Instagraaaaam!

_therealcarlosmitchell: This man right here...the best friend and husband anyone could ask for. I've known you all of life and we've been married for two years today and I couldn't have asked for anyone better! You take care of me, you take care of our kids, and you love me, and I love you so so much and can't imagine life without you, and we're bringing a third kid into this world...together, something else that makes me love you even more! Happy Anniversary my Logie Bear! 3 1LoganMitchell_

And post...that's exactly how I feel.

"So, I pretty much just told the Rushers on Instragram and Twitter that I'm pregnant," I said.

"Cool," Logan smiled. "They deserve to know."

For a few minutes, we just stood there in each others arms looking out into the ocean. It was a comfortable silence, and then Logan spoke.

"So, I got you something," Logan said.

"So did I," I smiled.

"You first," he said.

I nodded before pulling out the box I had before handing it to Logan.

"I love you," I said.

He took it and opened it before smiling brightly. It was a white gold necklace with a heart at the end that read: You and I...forever -C.

"I know it's a bit girly...but,-"

I was cut off by Logan kissing me deeply. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love it and I love you," he said.

He then handed me my gift, which was this really cool bracelet and a new expensive watch.

"I love it," I felt tears roll down my cheek.

Stupid hormones. Logan wiped my tears before kissing me again. I hugged him and just stayed there...

"Want to go watch the stars?" Logan asked.

"Let's do it," I nodded.

He grabbed a towel and we went out onto the beach before laying on the towel, Logie's arm around me. We laid there for what was probably hours just looking at the sky, pointing out stars and talking, whispering sweet nothings and just being together...and again it all felt right. I couldn't have asked for a better husband.

When we got home, it was closer to midnight. I walked into the kitchen, finding a note on the table.

_Hey guys! Took all of the kids home with me...figured you would need the night alone ;) No need to thank me, I love to do it! -Katie._

Katie, I love you. She said all of the kids, so Kendall and James probably got the same note.

After that, Logan carried me upstairs where we proceeded to make love all night long like Logan said. It was close, intimate, and true. It expressed all of the feelings we had for each other and was perfect to top off the night and the day earlier...I pray for more days like this one...completely perfect. BUt that was only possible with my Logie.

So eventually, when we were all tired out, I laid on Logies chest and we fell asleep together, I couldn't have asked for a better husband.

* * *

**So, the name Evan was suggested in a review and I loved it, but I never said it was a boy, so we'll see! A poll will be up when that appointment does come up.**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my ****username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: This was a nice change instead of sadness and all right? Thoughts on this? Suggestions? I love to hear from you guys!**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**WOOHOO NEW CHAPTER! Had a bit of writer's block, but got over it! READ BOTTOM A/N FOR GOOD NEWS!**

**In this chapter...When all else fails, do an interview chapter lol**

* * *

Chapter 15: Carlos' POV

The Rushers loved it! The picture and the announcement that I was pregnant. I got so many tweets wishing me well and everyone was so excited, which made me even more excited. Logan and I had one of those special interviews...like the deep ones.

Today Oprah was interviewing us and I was kind of excited...I mean who wouldn't be excited to talk about their kids, and the mood swings weren't helping.

"Logie, this is going to be great!" I sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Carlos, calm down," Logan laughed. "You act like we haven't done an interview before."

"We haven't for this baby and we get to share with the Rushers and we haven't done anything like this in 2 years and I'm just excited!"

Logan sat next to me and kissed me tenderly.

"I love your enthusiasm," he said huskily.

"I love you," I kissed him back eagerly.

"Let's keep getting ready," He pulled me up with him.

"I'm tired," I whined.

"...Mood swings on deck," Logan joked.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned.

We finished getting ready and headed downstairs. We had to meet her at her favorite restaurant so we could do this interview. She told us to feel free and bring the kids, and at first we were going to, but then decided against it because I really don't think they can sit still for however long we would be, so instead we were taking them over to Mama Knight's, who wanted to see her grandchildren.

That was alright with me. I got downstairs, and only found Emma on the couch.

"Em, where's Ethan?" I asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Ethan!" I called.

"Lil E!" Logan called also.

No answer. Maybe he's in his room sleeping. I really wouldn't know with him. That's when I heard crying, it had to be Ethan crying...because well it wasn't Emma. Logan and I both rushed in the direction of the noise and it was the office.

We opened the door to find Ethan crying...not just crying but sobbing. It broke my heart, and then I got curious...what happened? Logan went to pick him up and comfort him. I walked over and wiped his tears as Logan hugged him tightly to his body.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"M-my head hurts," Ethan cried.

I was ready to cry myself. I don't like seeing Ethan or Emma crying.

"Did you hit it?" Logan asked.

He shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I was playing," he said.

Logan put him down before kneeling to his level and checking his eyes or whatever he was checking.

"His pupils are dilated...I think he had a seizure," Logan said.

Ethan's epilepsy. I had almost forgotten...well not forgotten (that sounds bad), but he hadn't had a seizure in a good half a year at least. I wonder what brought this one on.

"Ethan were you playing and then everything was dark or you don't remember?" Logan asked.

"I-I don't know," he was still crying.

"I'll go get some medicine," I said and walked away.

I went into the nearest bathrooms medicine cabinet and got the kid friendly headache medicine along with Ethan's epilepsy medicine. I read the warnings to make sure they could be taken together before going back into the office, where Logan was trying to soothe him.

I put medicine in the spoon before feeding it to Ethan. He took it and then Logan picked him up and Ethan rested his head on Logan's shoulder, beginning to calm down.

"Should we still take him to Mama Knight's?" Logan asked.

"I wanna stay with you," Ethan hugged him tighter.

Awww, he had to stay with us.

"Maybe we should reschedule the interview, to make sure Ethan is okay," I said.

"It's too close to reschedule now," Logan said. "We'll just take him with us."

"Good, because I really don't want to let him out of my sight right now," I said.

"Me either," Logan said.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

We really needed to keep a better eye on Ethan, especially now that he's getting older and more curious...the world is only going to get more dangerous for him from here on we walked back into the living room, Emma looked worried.

"Is he okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah sweetie," I kissed her forehead. "He's fine now, do you want to go to grandma's or go with us."

"Grandma's," she said.

I nodded and we all left the house. I figured Emma would want to go to Mama Knight's because she's too shy, and besides Emma always has fun with Mama Knight.

By the time we got into the car, Ethan was fast asleep. Poor guy. Logan drove over to the Palm Woods and Logan took her upstairs, while I stayed inside the car with Ethan, who was still fast asleep.

I wanted to go inside and say hi to everyone right quick, but I decided against it because I was gonna come back and visit soon anyway. I have to before this baby is born. Logan came back a few minutes later and he headed towards the restaurant.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. There was a crowd of Rushers waiting outside. Luckily Ethan woke up, I didn't want him to be scared when we went inside.

"Alright, Ethan we're about to do an interview," I said.

"What's that, papa?" He asked.

"We're being asked questions, but I don't want you to be scared when we go inside and there's a bunch of screaming...it's just me, Daddy, and Uncle Kendall and James' fans," I explained. "They're called Rushers."

"Okay," he smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Good," I put him took him out of the car.

Together the three of us started walking into the the restaurant. There were a ton of screaming rushers and I couldn't help but smile. Logan and I signed a few autographs and took a few pictures and I even rubbed my belly, causing them to go into an uproar.

Ethan was practically hugging my leg for protection, so I figured it was time for us to go inside. We walked inside and Oprah was standing right by the door.

"Hey guys," she smiled, hugging both of us.

"Hey," I hugged her back.

"And this little guy must be Ethan," she smiled down at him.

"Yup," Logan smiled. "Ethan say hi."

"Hi," Ethan smiled and waved.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled. "Okay, so I ordered us some fries because they are amazing and the camera is rolling now, so let's take a seat."

We nodded and sat down around the table. Ethan sat in my lap. We talked for a few minutes before she started asking us questions.

"Okay, so Carlos you are currently pregnant, correct?" she asked.

"Correct," I smiled. "And I feel great right now. 4 and half months now and in two weeks we find out the gender."

"I would hope so, just two years ago, you were half of the world famous band, Big Time Rush and you've converted to the suburban family. How was that transition? Was it easy?" Oprah asked.

"No," Logan chuckled. "We actually had a few rough patches, some public, some not so public but we made it."

Logan smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How did you hide your feelings for each other for so long?" Oprah asked.

Logan and I both looked at each other.

"We didn't realize them," I answered. "My birthday came around and we made some not so smart choices and that's when Ethan came around."  
"It took 2 months of Carlos ignoring me for both of us to realize," Logan said. "Then we found out about Ethan and everything changed...for the better of course. They were Hidden Feelings."

"There really is an interesting story behind you two's relationship," Oprah laughed. "And a big part of that story has to do with Dak Zevon."

I looked down at Ethan, who was fast asleep again and then over at Logan, whose face fell...he didn't like talking about that time.

"I realize this much be touchy," Oprah said. "But can you please explain a little?"

"It's fine," Logan said. "Um, the only thing I have to say about Dak is that what he did to me and all of the other men was horrible, but I got Emma out of it, and she makes me so happy...I would go through it all again for her, but some days the memories come flooding back and it's hard to cope with and I feel so bad for putting Carlos and Ethan through that."

"And Carlos, what are your thoughts?" Oprah asked.

"Looking back on it, I wish I would have reacted differently...and I feel horrible because I was only thinking about myself. I didn't take the time to actually let Logan explain, all I knew was that he was pregnant with Dak's baby and I just couldn't handle it at the time," I said.

"But Emma is with the both of you, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "As far as I'm concerned she's my daughter and I love her just like she is, I don't view her any differently because she isn't mine."

"Which i'm thankful for," Logan said. "He's great with her and she loves him."

"I love it when she calls me Papa, it just makes me feel like she's even more mine," I smiled.

Oprah smiled back.

"So, then there's Jade," Oprah said.

"Yes," Logan said. "I remember how surprised I was when I found out I was having twins...and I found out as I was delivering."

"Really?" Oprah asked, shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, they didn't detect Jade in those 9 months, but it would explain why my pregnancy was so much harder than Carlos'," Logan said. "But yes, Kendall and James adopted her and she is Emma's twin sister, even though they look different...Emma looks a lot like me, but Jade looks more like Dak and she has red hair...which is weird, but I love her too."

"So, does that ever get hard...that she doesn't see you as her father?" Oprah asked.

Logan sighed.

"Sometimes," he said. "It hurts a little when she calls me Uncle Logie, instead of Daddy, but I've learned to live with it, and I did it for the sake of my friends. Our dog Sydney and Emma also help to ease that pain a little."

Logan had never admitted that...even to me. I hadn't even thought about how much it would hurt to have your own daughter that you carried for nine months not even see you as her father...it was really weird. I pulled Logan into a quick hug.

I hadn't really processed how much Logan has had to go through. I was sitting here, worrying about my life, but he had it much worse. He got raped, had twins and one of the twins doesn't even know he's her dad, and his rapist is free and roaming around probably just taunting him...I felt sorry for him.

"That has to be hard," Oprah said. "Now that we're on the topic of Dak, he's still free right now..."

"Yeah," I said. "It really worries me and yet I can't help because I was banished from searching since I'm pregnant."

"I'm more worried about my children than anything," Logan said. "He's devious and I don't want them getting hurt."

"At this point, they're giving a reward for his capture and because he's been free for so long, they're contemplating putting him away for life," Oprah said.

"Good," I sneered.

"I don't think he deserves that long," Logan said.

I looked at him. Did he just say that? Then again, Logan has always had a good heart no matter what.

"Logan is just a good person," I said. "Someone could kill me and he would forgive them."

"And that's where we draw the line," Logan said. "I would be devastated."

I chuckled a bit.

"Let's transfer to a happier topic," Oprah smiled. "What are you thinking of naming the baby."

"We don't know," Logan said. "We have these lists, but we haven't really narrowed it down in two years."

"If it's a girl, we have to put Ellen in the name...we promised her," I laughed.

"Oh yeah," Logan laughed too.

"Oprah Ellen Mitchell," Oprah said. "That's her name."

We all laughed together.

"So, describe your relationship in three words," Oprah said.

I looked at Logan and he looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"Healthy," Logan said.

"Loving," I added.

"And Unbroken," we said together.

Oprah smiled. She asked us alot more questions, but I won't bore you with all of those details. But I was still thinking and it was true. No matter what, Logan and I's feelings for each other will remain unbroken by Dak or anyone else.

* * *

**GOOD NEWS...I decided that I'm going to do a sequel to this sequel! It'll be when the kids are like teenagers and I've got this plan for it that I think you all will love, but give me thoughts! Would you like a sequel?**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my ****username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: Deep enough? lol Oh, who saw Big Time Tests! I screamed...TOO MUCH CARGAN AND KAMES! I couldn't handle it. Especially the Kames, I think Scott Fellows does that stuff on prupose to torture us lol**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rus**h

**Yay! I was glad to hear that everyone that reviewed was excited about a sequel to this sequel ( I really need to figure out what you call that lol)...I'll just call it the third installment until I find something easier.**

**In this chapter...Baby genders, terrible twos, and the Palmwoods!**

* * *

Today is the day we go to the doctor and find out if we're having a boy or a girl, and I couldn't wait! We're going to have a great day today. We're going to go to our appointment with the kids and then we're going to go visit the Palmwoods with Kendall, James, and the kids. It was going to be a great day.

"Ethan, put Sydney's bowl down," I said. "I have to feed her."

"No," he shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow. Oh crap, the terrible two's are starting.

"Ethan, what did I say?" I asked, sternly.

He ran away with the bowl. I had to feed Sydney before we go and he was getting in the way of that. Being 5 months pregnant now, I'm starting to feel the pressure of the baby and my bump is pretty noticable now, and I'm slower than usual.

"Ethan Antonio Mitchell! Get in here!" I yelled.

I'm a little stressed if you couldn't tell. Mood swings. A few seconds later, Logan walked in with Ethan tucked under his arm and the bowl in his other hand. Logan sat him down.

"Ethan, why didn't you listen to Papa?" Logan asked. "You have to listen to him and not stress him out unless you want Papa to get hurt...do you want to hurt papa and the baby?"

"No," Ethan shook his head.

"Then apologize," Logan instructed. "And don't do it again."

"I'm sorry, Papa," Ethan hung his head.

"It's okay, but you get a 5 minute time out for that," I said.

He frowned before walking over and climbing into Logan's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and refusing to look at me. That hurt...I didn't like playing the bad parent, but I want to nip his bad behavior in the bud now.

I sighed and grabbed the bowl before going into the kitchen, where Sydney was waiting eagerly for some food to eat. I filled up her bowl before petting her. At least Sydney still loved me.

I went to go get Emma, who was playing in the living room...how did I not notice that? I walked over to her and she smiled up at me.

"Hi, papa," she smiled.

"Hey baby, you ready to go and see the baby?" I asked.

SHe nodded excitedly and I picked her up, which was a little awkward around my bump, but we managed. I made sure I had the kids bags before putting them in the car, along with Emma. Logan had already strapped Ethan in and was in the driver's seat.

"You kids ready?" I smiled.

Emma nodded excitedly, but Ethan just ignored me. He never stays mad long, so I'm not worried about it. I predict that he'll forget about it before we even reach the clinic. I got in the passenger seat and Logan drove to the clinic.

We got there quickly and parked the car. We helped the kids out of the car and together, the four of us walked inside. Logan signed us in and Emma sat in my lap because of the people around.

"I wanna see the baby," Ethan whined.

"In a minute," I said.

He smiled in response. We were called back within five minutes and waited for Dr. Martin in our room. After 20 minutes, he walked inside and smiled.

"Hello, I see the whole Mitchell family," Dr. Martin greeted us. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Logan smiled.

"My feet hurt," I said. "Other than that...I'm excited."

"Okay, well we'll start with the Ultrasound and go from there," Doc said.

I nodded and lifted my shirt, already knowing what was going to come next. Ethan's eyes widened and he tried to get up on the table with me.

"It's fine," Dr. Martin chuckled.

Logan put him up there and he rubbed my belly.

"Papa, does it hurt?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"...Not yet," I muttered.

Logan chuckled, apparently he was the only one that heard me. Ethan pulled back and clutched onto my arm, staring as the doctor put the blue gel on my stomach.

"What's that?" Ethan asked.

"It let's us see the baby," Logan explained.

Ethan beamed...he was waiting for this. Dr. Martin spread the transducer and found the baby.

"There we are," Dr. Martin pointed.

Ethan stared at the screen, along with Emma, who were both fascinated.

"Everything looks healthy," Dr. Martin smiled.

Logan smiled even wider.

"Logan, I'm sure you know what the baby is now?" he asked.

Logan nodded proudly.

"Well, inform your family," he ushered.

"Ethan and Emma, you get a little brother!" Logan smiled.

"Yes!" Ethan cheered.

Apparently he wanted a brother. I smiled, we were having another boy. Another Ethan, and then I realized that another wild child, but I liked the idea and I just got even more excited.

"You're going to be a big sister to your brother," I said to Emma.

SHe jumped up and down excitedly. Logan gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, any questions for me?" Dr. Martin asked.

"When is the baby coming?" Emma asked, quietly.

"In four more months," the doc answered with a smile.

"I have a question about Ethan," I said.

"Okay, shoot," he nodded.

"Well, now that he's getting older with his epilepsy, it's harder to keep up with him, so I was just a little worried."

"Oh, I was actually about to ask about that...All I can tell you though is to watch him more carefully, monitor what he does and for how long and just don't leave him alone for too long until he understands more about his condition," Dr. Martin said.

I nodded. Ethan was looking at us confused because we were talking about him.

"Do you kids want a picturte of the baby?" Dr. Martin asked.

That distracted him.

"Yeah!" they both nodded.

He left to go print it and after we got it, we piled back into the car.

"Kendall and James should be there by now," Logan said.

"Yeah," I nodded. "If I know them, they're probably at the pool."

We pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot and got out of the car. The kids were excited, but they had to wait for us. We finally walked inside together and instantly, everyone was there.

"No, they're back! And with little versions of themselves!" Bitters ran away, screaming.

"Missed you too Bitters," Logan and I called.

We talked to a few people before riding the apartment up to 2B. We knocked on the door and Katie answered it.

"Hey guys!" she smiled when she saw us.

"Auntie Katie!" both kids hugged her.

She hugged them before hugging us and we walked inside. Kendall and James were on the couch talking to Mama Knight, who looked up when we walked in. Mama Knight hugged us all before we all sat on the couch.

Ethan climbed into Mama Knight's lap and handed her the sonogram.

"Look Gramma! My little brother!" He said excitedly.

Mama Knight smiled.

"Brother?" she looked at us. "It's a boy?"

"Uh huh," Ethan nodded.

"That's great sweetie, I know you'll be a great big brother," she said.

"Kids, do you want to go down to the pool with me?" Katie asked.

Ethan, Emma, and Jade all nodded and they followed her so that she could get them changed for the pool.

"So, another Ethan?" Kendall laughed.

"Yup," Logan chuckled.

"I'm happy for you two," James smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of all of you boys on how much you've grown," Mama Knight said.

The kids came running out eventually, and all three of them ran up to James, who was holding Adam.

"Can Adam go with us yet?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Ethan wanted to know too.

"Not yet, he's not old enough yet," James said. "But I promise one day."

They seemed satisfied with that answer and ran after Katie to go to the pool.

"So, when are we helping with the nursery?" Kendall asked.

"I actually was thinking that we could switch Ethan to the other room we have and buy him a toddler bed and let the new baby have his nursery and crib," Logan said.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," James said.

"Ugh, yes it is!" I covered my ears.

"Carlos, Ethan has to grow up eventually and you can't stop that," Kendall chuckled.

"I know...I just...I don't know," I said.

"Well, we would have to do it soon so that he can be used to his new bed so that he doesn't get jealous of the baby when he gets here," Logan said. "But I think it's time...he climbs out of his crib all of the time and it would be easier that way...all we'd have to do is change Ethan's new room a little bit."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "We can do that."

"Cool," Logan smiled. "We'll go bed shopping soon and we'll take him with us so he can choose what makes him comfortable and get used to the idea."

I sighed deeply. Hormones mixed with my growing children makes a overly sad Carlos.

"Come on," Logan said. "Let's go to the pool and go visit everyone."

I nodded and I stood up with Logan. Logan changed, but I didn't really trust getting into the pool with my condition at this stage. I was five months pregnant and it was pretty noticable. We walked down to the pool together and I smiled because the pool hadn't really changed much.

There were still the teens lounging by the pool and some inside. Katie was in the pool with the three kids, helping them swim one at a time while the others were in a float or something to keep them above water.

The Jennifers were still sitting in their same spot, soaking in the suns rays. Somethings never change...We walked over to them and the three girls hugged us when they saw us.

"Hey girls!" Logan smiled.

We started talking about random things until Camille and Lucy came down and joined us. Camille looked exhausted, but she was 8 months pregnant, so I couldn't blame her for that.

"Cami, you look tired," I commented.

"I am," she sent me a small glare, but soon perked up. "Wait, did you find out what you're having?"

"A boy," I smiled brightly.

"I'm having a girl, and soon I'll be moving out of here with Steve," she said.

"Steve?" Logan choked on his lemonade.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Logan didn't seem to happy about that.

"Oh...congratulations," he forced a smile.

It wasn't about Camille being Logan's ex and Steve dating her that one time when we were teenagers...it was about Dak because well Steve was Dak's best friend. I already knew that they were together and Camille assured me that he was nothing like Dak and that he was glad he didn't have to hide Dak's secrets anymore...apparently he's very loving.

"Thanks," she smiled. "We're getting married in a few months...I sent out your invitation yesterday."

Logan's eyes widened, but he managed to smile. Camille looked at me...she wasn't oblivious to his reaction. We smirked at each other...I thought it was hilarious how Logan was acting.

"Daddy! Ethan mean!" Emma ran over to Logan.

"What did he do?" Logan asked.

"Nothing!" Ethan came running beside her.

"Yes you did!" Emma yelled.

"No I didn't!" Ethan yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Kids, stop yelling!" Logan scolded both of them. "Now go back into the pool with Jade and Auntie Katie and stop fighting...if I have to say it again, you're both going to time out."

Both kids cowered and I raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Logan scolded the kids like that because he was the 'fun' parent...well to Ethan he was. I think he was just upset about Camille and Steve, but the kids didn't pout or argue they simply went back to Katie and kept playing.

It wasn't long before Kendall and James joined us and we went back to our conversation before taking the kids to the park and just doing all of the things we loved about the Palmwoods with the kids. It was actually really great and I was having fun today.

Mama Knight called us up to dinner and we all piled back into the apartment, but Ethan and Emma were fighting again over a toy or something. Logan glanced at them and he didn't even bother getting up.

"Ethan, get in that corner and Emma get in the other one...time out, five minutes," Logan simply said.

He turned off the TV from where he was and the kids obeyed. Why don't they listen to me like that?

"Daddy?" Ethan left his spot.

"Ethan, you're still in time out," Logan said.

"But I don't wanna," he said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been fighting," Logan said. "Get back in timeout."

"No," Ethan crossed his arms.

Logan raised an eyebrow and Kendall and James looked kind of worried, while Mama Knight looked surprised and Katie was just standing there.

"Ethan, listen to daddy," I said.

"No timeout," he pouted.

"Do you want a longer timeout?" Logan asked.

"No timeout," he said again.

Logan shrugged before getting up and picked Ethan up, tucking him under his armpit. Ethan started squirming and screaming and crying about not wanting to be in timeout, but Logan sat him down anyway and sat there next to him so he wouldn't try to run away.

I turned back to my friends, who seemed amused.

"The terrible twos have begun," James said.

"And Emma is right behind him," Kendall laughed.

Not funny. Oh Emma, please stay the sweet little girl that you are.

"So is Jade," I reminded them.

They stopped laughing then because they realized I was right.

"Have fun," I laughed, going to help Mama Knight finish dinner.

All in all, it was a good day. We found out we were having a boy, we visited the Palmwoods bringing back all of the good memories, we had dinner with the family and then we went home and by the time we got there the kids were sleeping...I hadn't realized that they didn't have a nap all day...oops.  
As for Ethan, I don't know what we're going to do about him, but I do know is that I'm not ready for the terrible twos...especially while pregnant.

* * *

**...ANDDDD It's a boy! This turned out longer than I had expected it to be. For the past few chapters, I've been focusing more on home, but next chapter we go back into the Dak drama so be prepared!**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my ****username is ****Rusherswag4****!**

**Question: Happy with the chapter? Now that we know the gender, can we get some names out there?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Guess who is back! I took a break for a few days with my friends, but I'm back with another chapter!**

**Just a sidenote...I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers/favoritors/followers you really do mean alot to me!**

**In this chapter...Let's hit the mall lol**

* * *

Chapter 17: Carlos' POV

"Ethan, you have to get dressed!" I sighed deeply.

"But being nakie is fun!" he giggled running around me and Logan's room.

I gave Ethan a bath and after I dried him off, he decided that he wanted to play and run around...so now my two year old son is running around completely naked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes in frustration. I opened them again and left the room, closing the door behind me and walking downstairs to the living room where Logan was watching spongebob with Emma. He looked at me confused.

"Here," I threw Ethan's clothes on him. "You get him ready."

"...He's running around the room naked again?" Logan asked knowingly.

"Yup," I nodded.

He sighed, grabbing Ethan's things and running upstairs to tend to him. I took Logan's spot on the couch and watched spongebob with Emma.

She buried her head in my chest and I smiled, wrapping my arm around her. She placed her hand on my bump and started to pet it.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" I chuckled.

"Petting the baby," she said. "He likes it."

"...Okay," I nodded.

"I like the baby Papa," She smiled.

"I like the baby too," I smiled before kissing her forehead and turning back to the show.

A few minutes later, Logan came downstairs with Ethan thrown over his shoulder...but he was fully dressed.

"How did you-?" I was confused.

"He just listened," he winked.

He sat Ethan down and I sighed. That's the thing. Ethan always listens to Logan, but never to me...well more like Logan either punishes him or rewards him for listening but when I do that stuff it's not effective.

Emma on the other hand is very sweet to me and listens to me more than Logan...the kids are picking sides pretty much.

"Okay, to the mall we go," I said.

Today, all four of us were going to the mall to shop for baby stuff...okay I know we have plenty of baby stuff, but we needed an excuse to go to the baby store so we can get him a toddler bed...he just doesn't know that yet.

He's going to throw a fit and Logie and I have already prepared for it. We figure if we let the kids pick stuff for their brother, they'll be happy...and then we'll break little Ethan's spirit by kicking him out of his crib.

We all got into the car, and Logan drove us to the mall. It was about a 20 minute drive and the ride was full of excitement from the two kids in the back who loved the mall because there was so much for them to see.

We finally got there and parked the car. We got out and got the kids into the double stroller. I honestly wasn't sure if they were actually too old for it now, but I didn't care because we can't carry them around the whole time and I wasn't going to let them walk where they could wander off..the mall is huge and there are dangerous people in there.

"Papa, no stroller," Ethan whined.

"Yeah...stroller," I smiled sweetly, picking him up and putting him in the stroller before strapping him in.

He started pouting and I handed him a toy...then he didn't care anymore. We walked inside and the kids immediately started pointing out everything they saw from the directory to the escalators to the people, the shops, and the smells.

We headed straight for the baby store and once inside, I let the kids out of the stroller and they immediately bolted and started looking around, Logan and I behind them.

I looked around with them and I smiled at all of the baby clothes I saw...it reminded me of coming here for Ethan and Emma and I just wanted to cry...emotions still out of wack here.

Daddy Loves you and Worlds greatest son were obvious popular picks in terms of onesies and we even let Ethan and Emma pick out one thing...Emma picked one with a duck and even though Ethan couldn't read, he picked a blue onesie that said, My Big Brother is the Best!

The cutest thing about it was that there was a matching shirt for a toddler (Like Ethan), that said, My Little Brother is the Best! And of course, we got the matching shirt as well

After we got clothes squared away, we moved to the section with the beds and started analyzing our options...

"Oooh, mahogany," I smiled.

"I like this Oakwood one better," Logan said. "And it comes with a cute mattress.

"Daddy, why here?" Ethan tugged on his leg.

"We're getting you a new bed to move into with your new room," Logan explain hesitantly.

"Crib?" he whimpered slightly.

"No crib," Logan said.

"You're being evicted," we said simultaneously.

I wasn't expecting him to know what that means, but he got the message that he was going to have to sleep in a bed and not his crib.

His eyes widened and he looked between Logan and me and then the expected happened...he started crying. It was more like wails...loud one's that carried through the whole store and everyone was looking at us.

I looked at Logan and he gave a small smile. We nodded and both kneeled down to comfort him.

"Please don't cry," I sighed. "Having a bed makes you a big boy. Don't you want to be a big boy with your big boy bed?"

"No," he kept crying.

"Really? Because you can tell Uncle Kendall and Uncle James, and Uncle Jett and Trevor and Auntie Katie and Camille and Grandma and Grandpa and everyone...your a big boy now."

That only seemed to make him cry harder.

"I no wanna be big boy!" he sobbed.

"Why not?" Logan said. "Being a big boy is amazing! You get to play more and you can make more friends...and..."

"You get to stay up later!" I smiled.

"He's a big boy, not a teenaged boy," Logan glared.

"Okay, maybe not that,"I corrected myself.

"I know...you can get more ice cream than Emma," Logan smiled.

"Hey!" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Love you sweetie," Logan kisssed her forehead.

"Besides, we aren't taking you out of the crib today," I said. "We have a few weeks because we have to decorate your new room and I promise you'll love it. You can even help us...would you like that?" I asked hopeful.

Ethan was now sniffling here and there. He smiled slightly through the tears and nodded slowly.

"Alright," I smiled. "So, you're okay with becoming a big boy?"

He nodded again and I smiled, earning a full smile back.

"Alright, after you pick out a bed we'll go to the food court," Logan said.

Both kids smiled that time and Ethan picked out the bed that he liked the best. I was glad that he finally got on board with the idea, because to be honest, I thought it would be alot harder.

After we paid for everything, we headed to the food court and ate lunch before heading home.

It's now night time and Logan took the kids out with Kendall and Jett to get some ice cream again, but we figured that Ethan deserved it for being so cooperative about the bed thing and the other kids would be jealous if they were left out.

So, here I am at home, sketching out ideas for Ethan's new room to a way that I think he would like it. It was a rough sketch of course...I'm no Michaelangelo. It simply occupied my time as I thought about the new baby who would be here in just 4 months already and how the kids are growing and our family as a whole.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. I got off of the couch and opened the door and my jaw dropped.

...He was here. The one we've been searching for...the one who hurt my Logie and haunted this family. The cunt that has the audacity to show up at my doorstep.

"Dak? Dak Zevon?"

"Hey Carlos, long time no see," he smiled.

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Dak smirked.

Wow, this dude is fucking bold.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!Well things just got interesting lol.**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my **

**username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: So, what do you think happens next? Oh and another question that I'm surprised I never asked...What's your favorite song from 24/seven? Let me know in reviews! **

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Okay, well y'all are gonna hate me.**

**Just a sidenote...I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers/favoritors/followers you really do mean alot to me!**

**In this chapter...Dak and Carlos have a little chat.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Carlos' POV

"Dak? Dak Zevon?"

"Hey Carlos, long time no see," he smiled.

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Dak smirked.

I was speechless..I didn't know what to say or what to do because to be honest...after he broke out and couldn't be found, I started to think that he was a figment of all of our imaginations and never really existed, yet here he was.

What the fuck is he doing here? Wait, why am I thinking this instead of saying it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, still not believing he was right here.

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled, pushing me to the side and walking inside.

Did he really just do that? He just walked inside my house after pushing me to the side like nothing.

Wut.

I followed him into the living room and as he sat on the couch, anger took over and I didn't want to give him the time of day, he didn't deserve that.

"Dak, you're under arr-"

"Carlos, cut that shit," he cut me off.

Double wut.

"I don't think you want to arrest me," he said darkly. "Then I wouldn't be able to call and diffuse bomb set to go off at the ice cream shop where your husband, kids, and friends are right now."

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Oh? But I think we both know that I would," he chuckled darkly. "We also both know that any other cop wouldn't get there in time to save them, not to mention the other innocent people in the shop."

"Leave them alone!" I yelled, weakly.

Pathetic Carlos, just pathetic.

"It gives us just enough time to talk," he said.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I need your help," he said.

"Doing what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Staying free," he said simply.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, my voice laced with hate.

"Because you love your family," Dak said.

I hung my head, he had me there...how was it that he is able to render me, a cop (A pretty high ranked one at that), powerless.

It's the fact that we were linked to Dak completely...we had his children and anything that went wrong in this was going to be pinned on Logie and I...there's no way this case will blowover without someone getting hurt.

"Why do you hate us so much?" I asked.

"I don't exactly hate you...I hate society for doing this to me and because I want to stay free."

I don't know why, but more anger coarsed through my body.

"No," I started. "It's because we have what you always wanted...a healthy family and to make it worse, I have you kids, I have custody and you dont," I sneered.

Okay, maybe it was a low blow, but I'm pregnant and he is really irritating me.

He gave me a hard look. I was kind of afraid he would attack me or something.

"No," he shook his head, not looking at me. "I own all of you...I own Logan, and you...I most definetely own Erika, Emma, and Jade...I own Ethan and Emma, your friends, Alex and Adam, and I own that baby growing inside of you right now."

...Triple wut.

With those words, Dak got up and left, but no before throwing an envelope on the table. I grabbed it before opening it to see what was inside...and it was a letter. I opened the letter and started to read it.

Meet me at the old warehouse Downtown tomorrrow at 10 AM...alone...completely alone and if you don't show up, there will be consequences.

Dak Zevon

I sighed as I read over it probably 100 times. It was about 20 minutes since Dak left and his words still rang in my head, haunting me, but more importantly, my family wasn't home yet.

I began to fear the worst, but I refused to turn on the TV, afraid that I would see something like: Random ice cream shop explosion kills all.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Logan, James, Kendall and the kids. I sighed in relief. The kids all ran over to me.

"Papi, we brought I scream," Ethan held it up to me.

'"Thanks buddy," i hugged him, before hugging Emma and Jade.

I then got up and pulled Kendall into a bone crushing hug. He seemed surprised but hugged back. James was next.

"We love you too, Carlos," James chuckled.

I pulled Logan into a hug and he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead...he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just happy that y'all are home," I said.

I hadn't even realized that I had started crying.

"Carlos, are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asked.

My husband and two best friends looked at me, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just hormones," I lied.

They all seemed to shrug it off, even though Logan gave me a look that said we weren't finished talking.

"Well, Logan said it was okay for Jade to stay over tonight ," James said.

"it's cool with me," I smiled.

"Cool," Kendall smiled back. "I'm coming over in the morning to make breakfastfor all of us."

I smiled in response, then I realized that tomorrow morning I had to go to Dak and it made me feel sick. I looked at my smiling friends faces and Logan as they were all chatting with each other, and at our kids that were having fun playing around the living room.

Then, I glanced at the envelope still sitting on the table and it's contents, realizing that I was roped into this one way or another.

Whether I liked it or not...

* * *

**Well, there that is! This story is about to take a turn in the a more dramatic, criminal direction so be warned! I think it'll turn out nice, oh and how many of you hate me right now? I love you guys too heheh, leave a review!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Okayy, so am I the only one that thinks Carlos is funny in serious situations like this one and the court case from Hidden Feelings? And whaat do you think Dak's next move is?Why did he involve Logan and Carlos? Will they find out about each other?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**So, this was supposed to be ready over a week ago but I got grounded and got everything taken away...not to mention I missed Big Time Dreams, which really pisses me off! But here this finally is, thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Just a sidenote...I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers/favoritors/followers you really do mean alot to me!**

**In this chapter...Carlos meets Dak.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Carlos' POV

I woke up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach. I looked over at Logan, who was smiling at me. I gave him a weak smile back.

"Good morning," he was still smiling.

"Good Morning babe," I replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little discomfort," I sighed.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," he whispered.

I nodded in response. He didn't know what I was doing today.

That's when I smelled french toast lingering in the air and remembered that Kendall was coming to cook breakfast this morning...it smelled really good.

"Kendall's downstairs," Logan chuckled knowingly.

"Mind reader," I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, let's go eat," Logan said.

I nodded and we walked downstairs together, the smell stronger downstairs...I love it. We walked into the kitchen where Kendall and James were at the table with Ethan, Emma, and Jade.

"Good morning everyone," I said as we walked in.

Kendall and James smiled in response, since they were stuffing their faces with food.

"Papa, Uncle Ken made french toast!" Ethan beamed, showing the food in his mouth.

Ethan loves french toast.

"Looks and smells yum," I smiled, sitting down next to Logie.

"Yeah Kenny, thanks for this and getting the kids up," Logan said.

"I figured you both needed some rest," Kendall shrugged.

We all ate with normal conversation, and it was a good famly breakfast...it almost made me forget that I had to go betray them.

Almost.

"Carlos, what time do you work today?" James asked.

"10," I lied.

"The next time you have a day off, we're going to the park," Kendall said.

"Good, I could use the relief," I laughed.

"When does your maternity leave start anyway?" Logan asked.

"At least two months," I said. "I'm not even 6 months yet."

"Well, the sooner it starts, the better I would feel knowing you aren't working in that dangerous field.," Logan said.

"Aww, Logie Bear," James mocked.

"Shut up," Logan stuck his tongue out.

Kendall and I laughed at the Logan and James' interactions...some things never change. I looked at the clock and it said 9:15.

"Oh, I should probably get ready," I stood up. "Thanks Kendall for breakfast, it was great."

"That's what friends are for," he smiled.

I smiled back before going upstairs to put my uniform on. As I got dressed, I couldn't help but feel worse...I was actually about to do this...and I'm a cop.

I could lose my badge, I could lose my friends and family's trust, if not lose them completely. What would Logan think? Or Mama Knight? Kendall would be furious.

But, I would lose them if I didn't show up, or showed up with some cops and right now, I guess I'm doing what's best for my family.

After I was ready, I went back downstairs. I grabbed the letter without anyone noticing...I grabbed my keys and then I gave Logan and hug and a kiss.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, be safe," Logan replied.

"Come on kids, give me a hug," I smiled.

Ethan, Emma, and Jade all ran into my arms and I happily hugged them. Next, I gave Kendall and James quick hugs and then kissed Adam on the forehead.

"Be safe, Carlitos," James said sternly.

"I will," I chuckled as I left.

I got into my car and started drivving towards the warehouse, which I realized I had driven by, multiple times looking for him.

I got there closer to ten and got out of my car. I walked over to the warehouse and walked inside. Dak spun around and smiled when he saw me.

"Carlos!"

"You're an asshole," was my response.

"Thanks, I pride myself in being one," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started to look around...it was roomy obviously and pretty homey. He had the basics, like furniture and a tv and all, he also had a ton of food.

"Where did you get all of this food from?" I asked.

"I've got a guy," he looked right at me.

There was a gleam in his eye when he said that, like I was supposed to know who it was.

"So, you weren't followed right?" he asked.

"No," I sighed. "Why do you need me here anyway."

"You hhave what I want," he shrugged.

"Which is?" I pushed.

"Logan," he said.

"He was mine to begin with," I reminded him. "I still don't forgive you for what you did to us."

"I don't expect you to, but this is what I want for you to do," he said.

"Break up with Logan..."

I just stared at him becausee I wasn't sure I heard him right. I blinked twice, cleaned my ears out just in case I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"I said that I want you to break up with Logan."

I looked around because I thought he was talking to someone else.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Carlos..." he sighed.

"Well, I want you to break your face but that's not gonna happen either," I shot back.

"He's just so nice and sexy and he's willing to forgive," Dak said dreamily.

That's the first time, I had seen Dak like that and it was pretty creepy. I didn't really feel comfortable though with him talking about my husband like that.

"And he's all MINE," I reminded him. "We have two kids together and one on the way."

"Technically, you have one and another on the way," Dak said.

"Yeah, but I signed her birth certificate, making me her legal father," I smirked. "Anyway...why Logan out of all of the men in the world?"

"I want to prove myself to him," Dak said, sadly. "I want him to believe in me and I cant stop thinking about him...he reminds me of my father and all I ever wanted from my father was for him to love me."

I actually did feel bad for him at that point...he didn't deserve the childhood he had, but that doesn't mean he gets my Logie.

"Even if I did divorce Logan, which I never would, how do you know he would come running to you?" I asked.

"Because I have the power to make him," he said. "And then we fall in love and he can impregnate me this time!"

I don't know why, but I just burst out laughing. It was the funniest thing I ever heard, because it would never happen. I was pretty much cackling because the more I thought about it, the funnier it got.

I looked at Dak through my laughing tears and he looked upset, but I can't help it! Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I stood upp.

"I have to...go to work now," I said between laughs

I started walking towards the door. Dak had this hard look on his face, like he was furious and he probably was, I basiclaly told him that his dream was stupid (which it is) by laughing in his face.

"Send me...another...letter...when you wanna...tell me more jokes," I laughed before leaving and walking to my car.

When I got inside, I sat there until I was done laughing and then I wiped my tears before starting my car.

Dak was probably planning something now and to that I say...

Bring it on.

* * *

**A few more chapters until the suspense kills us all...a few things happen that uh...make you want to murder me but it's all good, right? Review!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: We all know who his other guy is right? haha, and what do you think Dak will do now? Will Logan and Carlos find out about each other?**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**

**Also just updated Save Me From Hell, so check that out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey peeps, here I am with a new chapter! I can't believe this is the 20th chapter! Thank you all for reading and staying with me.**

**Next goal...100 reviews!**

**Just a sidenote...I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers/favoritors/followers you really do mean alot to me!**

**In this chapter...A small break from drama...kinda.**

****

* * *

Chapter 20: Carlos' POV

Today I go to the doctor for my sixth month appointment and I'm happy that this pregnancy is winding down because I want to meet my baby.

Logan and I haven't really thought too much about names yet, mostly because we're both preoccupied with the children we already have.

Dak has been pestering me about Logan and he texts me (which, I have no clue how he got my number...creepy) a billion times a day about it.

I'm not going to divorce Logan...I love him way to much and I'm not going to let that creep win. I've been thinking of ways to bust him while keeping my family safe at the same time, but each way I think of has some risks, and I'm not willing to compromise my family's safety.

So here I am...pregnant and confused.

"Dude, you're huge," Jett commented with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Stetson," I joked. "Just come watch my children while I go look inside of my huge stomach."

"Fine, bring them over here," Jett said. "I miss them."

"Good, they miss you too...even though I can't figure out why," I shrugged.

"Whatever," Jett chuckled. "Not that I don't want to watch them, but why can't Lucy do it."

"She's visiting family,"I said. "And James has to work, and Kendall is off looking for a job."

"Oh cool...listen come over for dinner tonight," Jett said.

"...Okay."

I talked with Jett for a few more minutes before getting the kids and taking them over there, where they immediately started running around with Erika, the three of them chasing Trevor around.

After they were squared away, Logan and I got into the car and he drove us over to the clinic.

"So, Jett says to come over tonight for dinner," I said.

"Did he say to bring anything?" Logan asked.

"Nope, he said it was all taken care of."

"Good, because today I want to be lazy...and kiss you for the rest of the day."

"Logie, I like the way you think," I smirked.

We finally reached the clinic and we went through the usual routine. asked us questions, we answered them and then we left.

The one thing he did say though was that we needed to get Ethan to start sleeping in his new bed now so he would be used to it by the time the baby was born.

"Did you ever get paint for his room?"I asked on the way home.

"Yup, he picked it out himself," Logan said.

"Good, start working tomorrow," I commanded.

"Tomorrow?" Logan pouted.

"Yes, we can't wait until the last minute like last time and besides you have another day off," I said.

"That's so I can study for my exams that are coming up since it's the exam that will make me an official doctor if I pass," he explained.

"This is for your son and we all know you're going to pass that exam, and I'll help, and James and Kendall already said they would help whenever, and I'm sure Jett and Trevor will help and then e can relax and I'll make your favorite dinnner."

"Steak...on the big grill?" Logan's eyes brightened.

"Yup, and then we can make it like a mini pool party with our friends and the kids," I said.

"Fine," Logan smiled. "But only because it's Ethan...and steak involved."

I didn't think I heard that last part, but I did. When we got home, Jett insisted that the kids stay until dinner, so I didn't argue...he also said that he would help and so would Trevor.

I went back home and cuddled with Logan on the couch...I sighed in happiness...my Logie.

Of course, my thoughts were robbed by Dak, telling me to break up with him in the back of my mind...never gonna happen, Mr. Zevon.

"I love you, I just want you to know that I always will," I looked up at him.

"I love you too, Carlos," he kissed my forehead. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"What?" I sat up.

"I mean, something is bothering you and I can tell, you're my husband and I've known you for 20 of the 24 years, I've been alive, so what is it," Logan asked.

"I just...I don't want to lose you," I said.

"And you're not going to...as long as you want me around, I'm staying right here," he said.

As long as you want me around...

Why give me the control, I could tell you to leave and you would listen and I don't want you to...because it makes it too easy for Dak to have you.

"I'll always want you around," I said.

"Good, because I always want to be around."

Our eyes locked, and I leaned in and gave him a loving kiss...it was slow and nothing sexual, I was pouring my love into this kiss.

We pulled away slowly and Logan gave me an affectionate smile, which I returned.

We spent the day together, just watching movies and cuddling...enjoying each others company.

Not once did I think about Dak, nor did I think about the kids, because I knew they were safe with Trevor and Jett.

All that mattered, for the first time in over 2 years, was Logan and I in this moment.

Later that night, we went over for dinner and we enjoyed ourselves. After dinner we all went home and we got the kids to bed (Who were exhausted from their day of play) and then Logan and I went to bed, in each others arms.

The next morning, I woke up to James, yelling at us.

"Get up! We've got a room to make look great!"

"James," I rubbed my eyes. "What the hell!"

"Hustle!" He yelled. "And put some pants on!"

"I'm sorry that we sleep in underwear," Logan said..

"You two better be down in five...don't make me come back up here."

And with that, he left the room. Logan and I got up and put some clothes on before meeting them downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," Trevor chuckled.

"Nice bed head, Logan," Kendall commented.

Logan playfully glared at Kendall before sitting on the couch.

"Okay, so...what's the plan?" Jett asked.

"Well, first we have to paint it," Logan said. "But first, I need breakfast."

"Way ahead of you," Kendall held up two McDonald's bags before tossing one to Logan and then me.

"Kendall, this is so unlike you," I commented.

"I didn't say I had any," he said. "But it's 10 AM and we need to get a move on."

We ate while Kendall went to get the kids up, he really was a good friend and Uncle. Soon, they joined us in eating.

After we were done, we were ready to work.

"Okay, first goal, paint...everyone paints, except for Carlos," Logan said.

"Wait, why me?"I asked.

"Because the paint fumes aren't good for pregnant people..."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Hello...doctor," he motioned to himself.

"Almost," I said.

"It says it on the paint can too," he said.

"Fine, what do I do then?"

"Because we knew you would want to do something, you can take Ethan to go pick out a toddler set for his bed sheets, and get him a new toy box and a few toys for him and Emma, and whatever else you think you'll need," Logan said.

I nodded and took Ethan upstairs to get dressed.

"Papi, where we go?"Ethan asked.

"We're going to pick out some things for your new room and get some toys," I said.

"...Okay!" he smiled.

He let me dress him without issue and I left with him as the others got ready to paint the room.

I put him in his car seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. I pulled out and started driving towards the nearest target.

It felt so weird to drive...because I haven't driven that much when I was pregnant and it felt weird with my stomach in the way.

I wasn't super huge, but I wasn't small either. Ethan was chatting excitedly with me on the way there, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

When we finally reached the parking lot, I parked the car and got Ethan out of his seat. Together we walked inside.

"First, we're going to get a bed set," I said.

He followed me until we reached that section. There was a walll with a spread of bed sets for toddlers, and it ranged from Elmo to Spongebob to any cartoon you could think of.

"Do you see one you like?" I asked.

He looked at all of the one's on the wall before saying something.

"That one," he pointed.

I looked up to see what he was pointing at and I smiled when I saw it.

It was a BTR toddler bed set, with our logo and pictures from some of our photoshoots on the comforter...I didn't even know they made these.

"Why that one?" I asked, with a smile.

"Because you, and daddy, and Uncle Ken, and Uncle James are are on it," he smiled. "And I love you and daddy and Uncle Ken, and Uncle James!"

I felt my heart melt. See, moments like these make up for the terrible twos.

"We love you too," I smiled and picked it up for him.

We walked around the store, Ethan pointing out things to me, and me nodding along with him. He was learning so fast.

I got him and Emma some toys and the other things that Logan requested. I also put in an order for the furniture for his room to be delivered later today.

After that, we checked out and went home. When we got there, everyone was in the living room, watching a movie and eating sandwiches and chips.

"Daddy, look what I got," Ethan ran in excitedly. "Show him, papa!"

"Alright, alright," I chuckled.

I showed them the bed set.

"Aww," Logan said.

"I'm glad you love us enough to sleep with us every night," James commented.

We all turned to stare at him.

"That sounded weird didn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," all of us answered.

I handed the set to Ethan and he took it and ran over to his Uncles to show it off up close. Logan kissed me.

"The paint is drying, and you and Ethan's lunch is on the counter," he said.

"Thanks Logie," I smiled. "The furniture will be delivered a little later."

He nodded.

"Papa, did I get anything?" Emma asked.

"Of course, sweetie," I smiled, pulling out a doll and a few toys for her.

She smiled and hugged the doll to her chest. My children are so cute. She motioned for me to come closer and I kneeled down, so I could.

She reached up and kissed my cheek. I smiled immediately. Seriously, the cutest children.

"Awwww," all the adults chorused.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome sweetie," I smiled. "I didn't forget about you, Jade and Erika."

I gave them their toys too and then sat down with them to eat and watch the movie.

After the movie ended, the furniture came, so after the paint dried, we moved it to his room and by the time, we set it up, it looked great.

The walls were an ocean blue and his little bed was right next to his window so he could see out of it, and together, he and I put his sheets on his bed.

His new toy box matched the walls nicely and there was a smaller circular carpet in the middle of the carpet, where he could play with his cars...it was one of those rugs with streets and stuff on it.

He had a bookshelf that also matched the walls and his furniture set up like before...and just to make it feel homey, he scattered some toys on the floor.

I kissed Logan before whispering,"Mission accomplished."

Ethan was excited for his room and that left a nursery that was still decorated for our new baby.

With that out of the way, we all went into the backyard and swam while the steaks were on the grill. The kids were running around, doing whatever it is they do.

It turned out to be an amazing day, and when it was time for bed, everyone was willing and ready.

I tucked Emma in and then we walked Ethan to his new room. Logan helped him into his pajamas and picked him up and slammed him on his bed, causing Ethan to giggle.

I tucked him in under his covers and he seemed relaxed. I was glad this was easier than I thought it would be.

"So, you're okay without the crib now?" Logan asked, unsurely, scared of Ethan's reaction to the mentioning of his crib.

"Baby can have it," he said. "I've got you, and papa here...and Uncle James and Ken."

"Goodnight Ethan," I said.

"Night papa and daddy, I love you," He said.

"We love you too," Logan said, wrapping his arms around me and leading us into our room.

"Today was a success," I said, climbing into bed.

"Yup, a huge thanks to those sheets,"Logan chuckled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Logan climbed into bed and I immediately snuggled into his arms.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. "Goodnight Logie"

"Goodnight 'Litos," he said.

And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**And that's chapter 20! I liked it, but it's your thoughts that count. Just a warning, next chapter is smut. I need a filler before the ish hits the fan.**

**By the way, I'm close to 100 reviews, I think I have like 80 now, can we try and get me to 100 by my birthday (And Carlos' AHHHH I love him so much and I'm happy we share a birthday)? If we do, I'll do a one-shot that youo all suggest!**

**Speaking of my birthday buddy, I hope he notices me on our birthday, that would be the greatest present ever!**

**Sorry for this super long authors note!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Aren't the kids the cutest?! lol, I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter!**

**READ AND REVIEW! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS ROBERTO PENA JR, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Okay...now that I got that out.**

**Guys, it's my birthday too and now I'm 18! *does a dance* so here's this chapter because Im in a good mood.**

**Next goal...100 reviews! Almost there (Kinda)!**

**Just a sidenote...I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers/favoritors/followers you really do mean alot to me!**

**In this chapter...Hope you like smut ...or is** it slash? What's the difference?

* * *

Chapter 21: Carlos' POV

We were all waiting for him.

Kendall, James, Jett, Trevor, Erika, Ethan, Emma, Jade, the babies (now 8 months old and crawling) and I were all here.

Waiting for Logan to come home.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked.

"On his way," I said. "It's a long test."

I heard a key in the lock before I heard the door open and we were all waiting for him to walk in.

It was a few seconds before Logan appeared with his head hung low and his expression sad.

Oh crap, he must have did bad.

"Logie...how was it?" I asked, scared of the answer.

He looked at me sadly.

"I...I'm...AN OFFICIAL DOCTOR!" He perked up with the biggest smile on his face.

We all cheered loudly. My husband is a doctor. I lunged forward and kissed him with so much love.

"Congratulations baby," I whispered.

"It's because of you," he smiled. "You're my good luck chum."

"Yay Daddy!"

"'Yay Uncle Logie!"

"Logan, I'm so proud of you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's your dream and I knew you could do it," James said.

We all hugged him.

"Thank you all for the support over the years," he smiled. "I love you guys."

"I say this calls for a celebration," Trevor said.

"Yup, I say we go out for a fancy dinner tonight," Jett said.

"That's actually a good idea," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I'll dress up in a suit with my pregnant belly just for you," I said to Logan.

And with that, we all left to get ready. Logan was quickly ready and he went to go get Emma and Ethan ready...I could barely get myself ready, so I know I wouldn't be able to deal with getting the kids (Who hate dressing up) ready.

We all met at the restaurant at 7 PM, Ethan complaining the whole way there.

" I don't like suit," he complained.

"Neither do I, but it's for daddy," I said. "We can suffer together."

We got a table with the others and we sat around and ordered our food. Even still, I wasn't completely used to eating at a fancy restaurant. Most of us were used to a regular burger joint or something...it's how we grew up.

It was a pretty fun night, full of normal conversation and tons of laughs. I can't express enough how much I love to spend time with the people at this table.

I stood up eventually.

"I would like to make a toast...with my water," I chuckled. "To Logan, or should I say Dr. Mitchell, who has worked so hard really all of his life to prepare for the day that he could become a doctor, so baby, congratulations, you reached your goal and I think I speak for everyone when I say we love you and are so proud of you and couldn't think of anyone else better suited for the job."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then Logan stood up.

"Well, first I want to say, Thank you all for being there for me through the years,through the troubles, and through the pain. The ones sitting at this table have done so much for me that I can't began to describe how much everyone means to me. I'm a doctor, I have a beautiful son on the way, two beautiful children already, wonderful friends, and the most amazing husband, and this isn't a celebration for me...this is for us. So, I say, to the future!"

"To the future," we all said and clinked our glasses.

We sat around for a few more minutes, just talking before we all decided to go home. We got home and everyone went their separate ways.

Once inside, Logan and I got the kids ready for bed because by now, they were exhausted.

Once they were asleep, Logan and I went to our room and we changed in silence.

"You know I'm so proud of you right?" I said eventually.

"Of course, I feel great," he smiled. "Thank you."

"I just want you to enjoy yourself," I said.

"And I did," he said. "I got my coat today too!"

He was so excited about it, it was his dream though.

"I wanna see," I said.

He nodded happily and moved over to our closet. He pulled it out and put it on.

"I look sexy don't I?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea..."

He really did...I never thought a person, wearing a doctors coat could look so sexy, but my husband pulled it off. I felt my pants tightening...damn hormones...and I haven't gotten laid in a few months.

"Dr. Mitchell...I need some help," I whimpered.

How does he do these things to me?

"Oh? What seems to be the problem," he smirked seductively.

He fucking knows.

"Fever? Headache...lust?" He whispered the last one in my ear.

"I'm horny as hell," I said bluntly. "What should I do?"

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "I'm prescribing 50 mg of me."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Dr. Mitchell," I whimpered.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mitchell will make it all better," he said huskily.

Then he kissed me, deeply, but still lovingly. I love how he does it all lovingly.

Within a few seconds, our tongues were battling, getting a moan out of both of us.

We made out for a few more minutes before he grabbed my cock through my pajama bottoms.

"Holy shit," I moaned at the contact.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Well, you'll like this better," he said.

And in one swift motion, my pajamas and underwear were gone and completely forgotten. I didn't really have time to realize it before Logan took my cock completely in his mouth.

I almost screamed in pleasure. It felt so good.

"You're prescription seems to be working," I managed a laugh.

It was quickly replaced with a moan. Logan was so good at this. He would go down to the base, and back up slowly, using his tongue, teeth, and lips perfectly to get the best reactions out of me.

He moaned as he continued to give me a blowjob and the vibrations from his moans only made mine louder.

"Logan, I'm about to-"

That only made him suck harder and I couldn't take it. I came hard in his mouth and Logan swallowed every single drop.

I felt weak in the knees and I wasn't even standing. Logan kissed me hard before standing up.

I grabbed his cock through his pants and then it was his turn. Within a few seconds, I had his cock in my mouth and was making him moan loudly...hope we don't wake the kids.

"Carlos, so hot," he moaned. "Wait, I'm close."

I pulled off with a loud pop and he pushed me down gently.

"The baby will be fine," he said, reading my mind.

"I'm ready," I was practically begging.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before kissing my neck, and then my cheek and finally my lips.

He kept making his way down until he was at my stomach and then he kissed it lovingly and I smiled.

He lined himself up with my entrance before pushing in slowly, inch by inch.

I groaned partly in pain, and partly in pleasure. Once he was all the way in he waited as I adjusted...kissing me here and there and smiling.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, now move," I said.

He chuckled before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, never breaking eye contact.

I moaned as he kept pushing in and out, in and out. Then he hit that spot.

"THERE!" I moaned.

"The kids," Logan reminded me.

I nodded absently, in too much bliss to think of anything else.

He hit that spot again, masking my moan with kisses. He hit it again and again and it was too much and before long, I hit my second orgasm, spilling my seed all over the underside of my pregnant belly...sorry baby.

Seeing my come undone, sent Logan over the edge, who moaned as he came inside of me, and then he kissed me.

We laid there for a minute, just trying to catch our breath. Eventually, he pulled out and we cleaned ourselves up before getting into bed.

"So, did it work?"Logan asked.

"Hell yes," I said.

"Good, I love you, Carlos," Logan kissed me.

"I love you too, Dr. Mitchell," I smiled.

* * *

**Who recognized the line from Big Time Tests? lol**

**So, this was one of the greatest birthdays!I just hope Carlos' was as good.**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusherswag4. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask fm...my username is Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Who is happy for Logan? I hope I captured the emotional element and it was an excuse to work in the smut, it was horrible wasn't it? lol**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big** **Time Rush****Hey everyone! I'm so excited because my birthday was awesome! Thank you for all of the birthday wishes, you are all amazing!**

**Also, I reached 100 reviews, and this is a big shout out to _Twilight and BTR Lover _for being the 100th review! A big thanks to every single reader for reading and wanting more, I couldn't ask for better readers! And because I reached 100 reviews, I'll do a one-shot for you guys so give me some suggestions (pairing, summary, rating *wink wink*) in the reviews and I'll choose one.**

**In ****this chapte****r...Just a bit of randomness before a cliffhanger hehe and this chapter will probably be really short.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Logan's ****POV**

"I forgot how tiny they are," I smiled at Camille's baby.

Currently, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I are at Camille's apartment, visiting her and her little 2 month old daughter that she named Layla Diamond Roberts.

"Well, they don't exactly start off tall and sexy like I am," James smirked.

I rolled my eyes, James still so narcissistic.

"I can't wait until our son gets here, instead of KICKING ME!" Carlos yelled down at his stomach.

That outburst scared Layla, because she opened her eyes and whimpered before crying.

"Carlos!" Camille sighed.

"Sorry," Carlos said apologetically.

"Look on the bright side," Kendall said. "In less than three months, he'll be here."

True...right now, Carlos is close to 8 months pregnant. The past month has been pretty good to us. The kids are doing great, our jobs are doing great, and we've all had some fun. The only thing for me is that I'm still helping Dak behind my family's back and it makes me feel so bad...I don't deserve their trust. Additionally, Dak has been free from prison for 7 months now...7 months too long.

"Yeah, and then you get to change diapers again," Camille smiled.

Both of us groaned.

"Well, it's really no different from now, since neither of the kids are potty trained," I said. "Ethan is learning, but Emma hasn't started yet."

"Changing Ethan is a nightmare, he's so uncooperative," Carlos said.

"Can we stop talking about diapers now?" James asked.

"Yes," We all said.

"So Carlos, what do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow?" Camille asked.

"Well, I know that Kendall, James, and Logan have something planned since they've been acting all suspicious lately, I just don't know what," he said.

It was true, we have been planning for Carlos' birthday tomorrow. I can't believe he's turning 25 tomorrow, that will make it 3 years since Ethan was conceived and since all of this started really. I'll always remember that date.

I have something special planned for him, including a day full of fun, a nice homemade dinner and small party, and then some sexy time with Dr. Mitchell after everyone leaves and the kids are asleep (Kendall and James don't know that part).

"It's a surprise," Kendall said. "So, where's Steve?"

"He's working on set with Jett actually," Camille said.

"Cool, the Palmwoods aren't cheap," Carlos said. "So, someone has to work since your dad moved."

"Yeah, but we've been thinking that it's time to move out of the Palmwoods," Camille said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You guys moved out, so did Jett, and Jo moved out a few weeks ago, The Jennifers are the only one's still here, besides Lucy, who is always at your houses, and besides we're going to need more space with a new baby."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," I said.

"Hey! There's a house in our neighborhood that's empty, you could move there!" James suggested.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Where the Newmans used to live. You should totally move into our neighborhood!"

"I can look into it," Camille said. "I mean, how awesome would it be to live near you guys again and be able to see you whenever?!"

"Very," we all said.

We talked for a little longer before going to 2J to get the kids and then headed home. It was a typical night, but I was thinking about how amazing tomorrow was going to be and I went to sleep, dreaming of Carlos. When I woke up the next morning, Carlos was still sleeping as peacefully as ever on his pregnancy pillow.

I smiled before kissing his stomach and sneaking downstairs. When I got down there, Kendall, James, Jett, and Trevor were already there.

"Morning Loges," Came from everyone in some form or another.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Pancakes," James handed me a mixing bowl.

Emma and Ethan came in from the living room because they wanted to help. Emma helped Kendall make some juice or something while Ethan helped me make the pancake batter by pouring in chocolate chips. Carlos would be down any minute, so we wanted this breakfast to be done for him.

Eventually we got his breakfast done, which was chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, and sliced apples and oranges. We made a plate for him and sat it on the table, waiting for him to come downstairs. We all put on party hats and got those little blower things so we could surprise him.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps.

"Shh, he's coming," I whispered.

Carlos stepped in and he looked surprised to see us.

"Happy Birthday!" We all yelled, blowing the...blowers.

He beamed, seeing the breakfast and effort we put into it.

"Thank you guys so much," he smiled.

I hugged him and kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

"Happy Birfday Papi!" Ethan and Emma yelled. "We love you!"

"Thanks kids," he hugged them both. "I love you too!"

He hugged the others and we all settled around the table.

"This looks yummy," He grinned, digging in. "...And it is VERY yummy."

"Thanks," we all said.

"So, I know you guys have something planned for today," Carlos said.

"Well, if you're up for it, we're going to go to the movies," I said.

"And then probably some lunch," Kendall added.

"Then we can walk around the mall for a bit and look around," Jett said.

When Carlos gave him a look, Jett looked at me.

"Logan says that walking is healthy for pregnancy," Jett defended himself.

Carlos shrugged and kept listening.

"Then we're going to let you choose what you want to do and then we'll come back here for your mini party," Trevor finished.

"Cool, that sounds like a cool idea," his phone buzzed.

He pulled it out and I guess he had a text message. He read it and I slowly watched his face change from excitement to disappointment and a hint of rage.

"...but we're going to have to push it back because I have to head over to the station for a few," he said sadly.

"Oh...well hurry back," I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

My phone then buzzed and I pulled it out to see that I had a message from Dak. I did not need him interfering with my life right now. I opened the message and decided to read it.

_Hey, get over_ here...**now.**

I groaned inwardly. I wanted so badly to text him back, telling him to fuck off because it was my husbands birthday, but I realized two things...he would do something to us most likely annnnnd Carlos was leaving to go to the station, so I figured I could do this now.

_Fine_...is what I texted back.

"I have to go get your present while you're gone," I lied.

"Okay, how about you guys just call us when you get back?" Kendall said. "And we'll start our fun day."

We all nodded and broke apart, everyone going home. When I closed the door, there was a knock on it. I opened it and saw that it was Lucy.

"Hey Luce," I smiled.

"Hey, where's Carlos?" she asked.

"Right here," he popped up next to me.

"Happy birthday!" She hugged him.

"Thanks Lucy," he smiled. "So, listen...I'm glad you're here because Logan and I have to go out for maybe an hour, can you stay here with the kids?"

"Course," she smiled. "Where are they?"

She walked in and they immediately ran to her.

"Found them," she chuckled.

With that, we got ready. I ended up leaving before Carlos. I got into my car and drove to his warehouse. I got out of my car and walked inside.

"Dak, what do you want? It's Carlos birthday" I asked.

"Oh, I know," he said. "I'll tell you what you're here for after the person I'm waiting for gets here."

I rolled my eyes. Yay for an awkward few moments with the Dak Zevon...so thrilled.

"How long is this going to take?!" I snapped after five minutes.

"Patience Logan," Dak said. "You're going to love this."

I lifted an eyebrow when he said that. I'm about 99.9% sure I would not love anything that has to do with Dak unless he got arrested, murdered, or died. There was a soft knock outside of the door.

"Finally!"

"Come in!" Dak called.

The door opened and the first thing I noticed was that this person looked extremely familiar.

Carlos POV

Wow, I can't believe that I'm halfway through my 20s...it's kind of weird for me to think about and realize. When I woke up, Logan wasn't next to me like he usually was and I knew something was up, but I still loved that he would do something for me.

After I went downstairs and got my surprise breakfast...I wanted to know what we were going to do today.

"So, I know you guys have something planned for today," I said.

"Well, if you're up for it, we're going to go to the movies," Logan said.

"And then probably some lunch," Kendall added.

"Then we can walk around the mall for a bit and look around," Jett said.

I gave Jett a look. Walking...really? He looked at me and then Logan

"Logan says that walking is healthy for pregnancy," Jett defended himself.

I shrugged and kept listening.

"Then we're going to let you choose what you want to do and then we'll come back here for your mini party," Trevor finished.

"Cool, that sounds like a cool idea," I said as my phone buzzed.

I pulled it out and saw that I had a message from Dak.

_Happy Birthday! Come on down to the warehouse...Now. Like right now._

I read it and my heart sank. He wanted me to come now and I had to listen because if I didn't, he would do

something to us, so I had to make up an excuse. I got a little angry too.

"...but we're going to have to push it back because I have to head over to the station for a few," I said sadly.

"Oh...well hurry back," Logan said, obviously trying not to sound disappointed.

I didn't mean to disappoint them, but they don't understand and I just can't tell them. Logan told me that he had to go get my gift, so we finally decided to regroup when we were back and conveniently Lucy came over to wish me a happy birthday, so she agreed to watch the kids while we left.

Logan left before me, but excuse me if pregnancy makes it a bit harder to get ready for the day. Eventually I left and headed over to the warehouse, not liking it at all. As I drove over there, I got this feeling...a feeling like I need to be careful here today and that if I wasn't, something was going to go wrong...what I didn't know was that I had already fallen into Dak's trap.

I pulled up and knocked on the door. I heard Dak call for me to come in so I did. I walked in, not really noticing the other person that was there at the time.

"Dak, what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Happy birthday," he smirked. "Hope you like you're present."

"What present?" I asked, confused.

"Carlos?" I heard another voice.

That was the first time, I registered the other person since I walked in, but what really got my attention is how familiar the voice sounded...

How it sounded so much like...

Like...

"Logan?" I turned, coming face to face with my husband.

...What part of this was a present?

* * *

**Alright! From here there won't be many more drama breaks because it's about to get cray!**

**Follow me on twitter at ****Rusherswag4****. I follow back! I love talking to you guys. Also, ask me questions on ask ****fm****...my **  
**username**** is ****Rusherswag4****!****Question: Okay, now what do you think will happen? What about that feeling Carlos got? Who is ready for drama central? (you may cry). Don't forget the one-shot requests!****READ AND REVIEW!****I APPRECIATE THEM ALL! I love you guys :D**


End file.
